One Last Breath
by GoalieGirl00
Summary: Jess is a former soldier who has a very dangerous job. Mercenary. Now after 5 years of surpressing emotions she is forced to face them when she falls in love with a headstrong soldier. Inspired by "One Last Breath" by Creed. Please review! M for language
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

**Herok, Afghanistan. October 19, 2001. 1624 hours**

Jess pressed herself up against the steep slope of the mountain. A few hours ago, the mountain had just been a mountain, but now, it was a mighty beast sheltering her from the enemy fire. Jess' chest rose up and down dramatically as she took deep, fast breaths. Her attempts to stay calm were futile. She could feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins. It was the moment she had been waiting 5 years for and now, she couldn't wait for it to end.

She was baffled by how everything had changed so quickly. One minute she had been sitting around, bullshitting with her closest friends, the next she was running for her life.

Her fear seemed to be the only thing powering her feet. Her energy was long gone. She had lost it 2 hours ago. She wasn't scared of running and being alone. She was scared that she was alone _here_. Here where she can hear the echo's of mortar explosions and AK fire that was just a few kilometers away.

Her eyes were wide as she looked around. She listened closely. Nothing. She closed her eyes for a second took one last deep breath, then pushed off of the mountain and sprinted to her left. She kept low the whole time to make it harder for people to she her. Her palms were sweaty against her M-4 carbine. The M-4 was her favorite gun to have on her person. She liked some of the other larger weapons better, like the .50 caliber or the MK-19 (called Mark 19), but she would not like to carry either of those around all the time.

She ran about 200 meters before stopping and crouching under a small cliff face. She waited there for 2 minutes before going of again. She needed cover. Real cover. A cave or crevasse or something where she could stay for a while without being seen.

She had no idea where she was or in which direction she was going. She thought, and hoped, that she was going north but she hadn't gotten the chance to look at her compass. The battalion base was north of where Bravo 2, her platoon, had been. She had been unconscious for a short while after the Taliban artillery strike had blown Herok, along with Bravo Company's base, to kingdom come. Herok was a small, mountain-side town in Afghanistan.

Bravo Company had been stationed in Herok for about two weeks before the artillery strike hit. The two weeks prior to the strike had been extremely uneventful. Jess and her fellow marines had entertained themselves with exaggerated stories about things they had done prior to joining the Corps, why they had joined the Corps, and what they were gonna do when they got out. Not that any of them wanted out, but all know that there will be a day when there would no longer be the Marines, when they'd be on their own.

Jess was part of an elite group of Marines called 1st Reconnaissance Battalion. 1st Recon is a special-ops group similar to the Navy SEALS. As their name implies, 1st Recon Battalion is trained to do reconnaissance missions in which they must get as much information about the enemy as possible without being discovered or leaving any trace that they were ever there. Their motto: Swift, Silent, Deadly.

Jess is part of 1st Recon's second company (Bravo), second platoon. Bravo 2 is split up into 4 teams each consisting of around 4-6 Marines. Team 1, the lead team, is about double that, therefore it is split into two parts: Team 1 Alpha and Team 1 Bravo. Jess is on Team 1 Bravo. Not only is Jess the first woman to be in 1st Recon Battalion, she has also managed to get into the lead team of her platoon with only about 1 years experience. Some say it was one huge step for Jess, one fucking enormous step for womankind.

When Bravo was sent to Herok they were only scheduled to wait 4 days before launching their mission to get intelligence on the Taliban group hiding in the mountains. Issues had come up, though.

None of the enlisted personnel were informed about the issues. They were just given orders to sit tight until told otherwise. A change in orders was common. Their job was to follow orders and they did.

The officers did know about the problems with the mission, and what they knew scared the shit out of them. The Taliban group of about 400 people that was supposed to be hiding on one of the nearby mountains, the one they were going to investigate, was gone. Every single member was no where to be found. Their hiding spot was deserted, weapons and everything. There was no sign that they planned to come back. None of the Allied forces had any news on where they had gone. It was just _poof_, gone. Usually when you're fighting a war, you like to know where your enemy is, or what happened to them. 1st Recon waited two weeks before finding out what happened to theirs.

__________

Jess heart lifted a little as she looked ahead from her position behind a large boulder. She could see the entrance to a small cave. It was in the perfect position. She could hide there for hours and not be seen. She squatted down on her haunches and prepared to spring. After a quick check she launched from her position and sprinted the whole 500 meters to the cave. All in one motion she threw herself into the cave, summer-saulted onto the ground, quickly regained herself, and held up her weapon to the back of the cave in case anyone was hiding. It was a shallow cave and it was totally empty. It was also quite damp but Jess didn't mind, it was cover.

She sat down and leaned against the wall of the cave. She took a couple deep breaths to relax and then pulled out her compass. At first she had trouble keeping her hands steady, but after a few minutes of sitting there she was totally steady.

She looked at her compass and found out she had been going a little to the east to much, but it wasn't much. If she was where she thought she was she could easily and quickly fix this. She didn't have a map so she couldn't be sure of her position, but she was pretty good with directions.

Jess was much calmer now. She was covered, she wasn't that far off course, and she was probably very close to her destination. She took a couple minutes to take in the recent swing of events.

__________

It had been barely three hours ago. She had been sitting around in her team's building with her fellow soldiers, listening to them talk about old girlfriends and how hot they had been and so on. Jess usually didn't take part in these conversations, other than the occasional, playful slam of one of her friends. Jess' closest Marine friend, Shaun Anders, was usually the person she talked with at these times. Shaun would talk about his girlfriends but never in the way that the other men did. They talked about them like all they were was someone to kiss and "get some" with.

Shaun was an amazing soldier, and the officers loved him. He was muscular and an average height for a 23 year old man. His strong jaw was inherited from his father and his browns eyes from his mother. His dark blond hair was always in short, military buzz-cut form. He had over 4 years of experience in the Marine Corps and in that time he had risen to the position of sergeant. He had joined the Marines as soon as he had turned 18. The Corps had been his dream since day one.

He had been the cool jock in high school. Everyone wanted to be his friend. Being handsome and strong often impressed the girls. He hadn't been like all the other jocks, though. He was pretty smart, or at least took and interest in school. No one made fun of him though. He was like a god. Even in the Corps, the younger, newer people always looked up to him and the older guys accepted him, quickly, as one of their own. He had that swagger about him that just made you think, "This guy is good."

In the Corps he was perfect. He did everything he was told, how he was told, and when he was told. He was constantly cleaning his gun. Sometimes he would just get finished cleaning it on his own when the Bravo 2 platoon leader would come and announce a mandatory gun cleaning and he would clean it all over again, meticulously, and perfectly.

One thing that set him apart from the others was his neat uniform. The battalion commander had a very strict grooming standard and Shaun was always careful to comply with it. While everyone else would have their shirts not tucked in or a little five-o-clock shadow growing, Shaun was always clean cut and dressed perfectly.

When Jess came along it changed everything for Shaun. Not because she came but because of what she did. When she had come in she had been mistreated by everyone. No one thought that a woman could do anything in 1st Recon, despite her experience in the Corps prior to 1st Recon. It was a man's job. They would taunt her, usually with sexual jokes. She didn't seem to pay attention at all until her second week with 1st Recon. They had been doing some outdoor training back at Camp Pendleton in Oceanside, California. One of the men, a smart-ass corporal from Boston named Ray Person, had called her a piece of ass and gone on and on, pushing every last button until one word finally made her snap.

Jess stopped in her tracks on her way back to the field. Ray didn't seem to notice. If he did, he didn't stop talking. Jess took a deep breath, turned around, and said, "Shut your fucking guinea trap before I shove my foot so far up your ass, you'll be able to take my boot off through your mouth."

Everyone was stunned. Since she had gotten here she hadn't said anything to anyone other "yes," "no," or "thank you." She had never talked to any of the men other than superiors addressing her.

After getting over the initial shock of her speaking, the men began to laugh and kid.

"She thinks she can beat me?" Ray said to the other men as he laughed hystarically. He turned back towards Jess. "You'd probably go running to dady as soon as you break a nail."

Nobody saw the first blow coming and Jess laid it down down. Her fist smashed into the left side of Ray's face and sent him tumbled towards the ground.

Ray didn't like that. He clenched his jaw and balled his fist as he stood up. He swung his fist at her face. She ducked and then forcefully planted her fist into his abdomen. Ray doubled over. Jess took advantage of it. She punched him in the face breaking his nose. When he straightened up to grab his injured face, she powerfully kicked him in the groin. As he doubled over again, she took two steps around him, turned, and kicked him on the backside. He fell face first onto the ground and everyone around was silent. The entire thing had taken about 20 seconds. The men gaped at Jess as she proudly walked away from her beautiful beat-down.

After that, Jess became one of the guys. They treated her like she was a soldier, not just a woman. She became Shaun's pride and joy. Shaun was her sergeant and team leader. She answered to him, and unlike the other men, she always did as he said and did it well. Some of the others would crack jokes or not get on it right away, but Jess would immediately jump up and get to work, and she always did an amazing job. But she wasn't serious all the time. When she didn't have any orders or it was down time she would screw around just like all the other men. She and Shaun seemed to get along best, though. They had similar views and styles, but not exactly alike.

The Corps hadn't always been Jess's dream. When she had moved in with her father at the age of 14 he had been the CEO of the weapons and armor manufactuering company that provided most of the weapons and armor to the U.S. Military. All through high school she had been around the military and it's people because of her dad, and she had enjoyed every minute of it. During her junior year of high school was when she started considering it for a job. She saw nothing more honorable than serving for her country. Her rough childhood had taken away any fear of dying. Death was simply a part of life for her. If she did die at war, at least she would die with dignity.

She chose the Corps because it had seemed like the biggest challenge, and it had been. She worked hard and kept up with the men. But to her officers, "as good as the men" wasn't good enough. She was never treated like the others. She realized that she was going to have to excel them to really get the respect she deserved, so she did. She started giving up weekend passes to get in an extra shot at the obstacle course. She pushed herself well beyond all of her physical and mental limits, and it showed. Jess' most memorable day in the Corps was the day she was told she was being recommended for 1st Recon.

Less than a year later she was sitting in team headquarters in Herok, bullshitting, when she heard a noise that almost sounded like a dull popping noise. Like the way a MK-19 sounds when it's fired from far away. There was a few seconds of silence among Team 1 as they looked at each other. Then there was a distant, high-pitched, squealing noise, and the scream.

"THEY'VE GOT US ZEROED!!!!"

Before any of Team 1 could react, the artillery round hit. It felt like they were right on top of the world's largest, shortest, earthquake. They all steadied themselves as the building began to crack and crumble. As they quickly picked up their weapons and helmets, they heard another pop. They threw themselves down the stairs and out the door. The second round hit the building next to theirs and threw all of Team 1 to the ground. Ruble and shrapnel flew everywhere. There were screams of men who were hit. Cries for medics.

Jess laid face first on the ground with her hands over her head, holding down her unstrapped Kevlar helmet. She picked up her head a little bit and looked around. She saw the wounded men lying on the ground. Some had huge pieces of shrapnel sticking out of their legs, arms, and other areas. Those who had been close to the explosion had limbs completely blow off. The closest wounded man to Jess was a man missing his right foot. He cried out in pain as he gripped his ankle just above the shredded flesh and jagged bone. Jess felt as if time had slowed down and all sound had gone. Jess looked at the wounded man and saw his mouth open, but couldn't hear his screams.

She felt a hand on her back. She looked over her shoulder and saw Shaun. He was saying something but she couldn't hear. He used a strap on her flak jacket as a handle to shake her. Sound began to return to Jess' ears. She heard Shaun's yells, "Get the fuck up, Jess! Get up we've got to help these men! Get the fuck up!"

Jess was frozen for one more second. She felt her strength flow back through her veins. She pushed herself off the ground and stood up. She forgot that her life was in danger. She forgot about all her fears. She fell almost calm. She looked over at Shaun who was pulling other members of Team 1 off the ground. She strapped her helmet and held herself tall and proud.

"Orders Sir!" she called over to him as he pulled the last man off the ground. He looked proudly at Jess who now seemed unfazed by the events.

"Take care of these men!" he called out pointing at the wounded men. "That goes for all of you!" he said to the other men. "Now!!"

Jess immediately went over to the man without his foot and began to take care of him. The other men followed suit.

This was most of these men's first combat experience. There had been a little bit of small arms fire on the drive up here, but it had been quickly taken care of. The men had trained for this, but had never thought this would be their first taste of combat.

The medics ran around trying to help the wounded. There were people carrying men out on stretchers. Jeeps, trucks, and Humvees were hurriedly being loaded to "casevac" (casualty evacuation) wounded men. A medic came over and dressed the wound of the man Jess was taking care of. He called to another soldier and he came to help Jess carry the wounded man to one of the jeeps. Once the man was loaded Jess went back to Team 1's position. Shaun called her over.

"This isn't the end," he said referring to the fact that only two rounds had been fired on them. "Be prepared for more." He put his head back and looked up at the sky. "I wonder what the hell is taking them so long to fire again."

Then there was another distant pop. Jess looked up in the sky too. She heard the squealing and saw the streak in the sky.

"WATCH OUT!!!"

Jess felt herself being pushed away. She tried to run away from where she thought the round was going to land. She only got a couple steps before she felt it hit the ground. The feeling of the earth shaking came again. Jess felt herself fly through the air from the force of the round's explosion. She hit the ground. She felt pain. Then it went black.

When Jess woke up she found herself face first on the ground. She lifted her head a little. She saw dust floating in the air from the buildings that had blow up. She saw the ruble, all that was left of the buildings. She saw blood splattered all over. A lone helmet.

It was very quiet. For a second she thought she might have lost her hearing, but then she realized that she could hear. She heard moans and cries of wounded men. She heard the wind blowing through the trees. But that was it. No men running around. No more explosions.

Jess didn't know what to think. She started to push herself up on her elbows. She felt a searing pain in her head. She reached up and felt her forehead. It was painful. She winced. She looked at her hand and saw blood. Her helmet was crooked. She fixed it and then tried to stand up. It was hard because she was in pain, and because there was a large amount of ruble on her.

When she finally managed to get up, she looked around. Every single one of the buildings was either just a pile of ruble or was so badly broken there was now way it would stand much longer. She saw bodies strewn around. She didn't see any other people, but she knew that these bodies couldn't be her whole company, there wasn't enough.

She looked at one of the wounded men and gasped. She ran over to him as quickly as she could. It was painful because her ankle was broken, but she ignored it. She knelt down next to the man. It was Shaun.

His breaths were long and wheezy. She could tell he worked harder and harder for every breath. There was an enormous piece of shrapnel sticking out of his abdomen and one side of his face was shredded. Jess knew she couldn't save him. Not on her own. But maybe he could save her.

"Shaun," she said struggling to stay composed.

"Hey Jess," he barely whispered. Blood bubbled in his mouth as he did. "You look good."

"You too," Jess said, hoping he wouldn't think he was hurt as bad as he really was.

"Don't lie to me…I know I won't make it," he wheezed. "But I know…you still have a chance." He paused for a second to take a couple breaths. "I was hit by the last bomb. Everyone was ordered to battalion. Took any wounded man who was alive with them…No dead…Not enough time.

"Ray saw that I was still alive. He tried to…carry me…too heavy…Told him to leave me. Even if they did get me there…nothing the medic can do…waste of energy.

"They must have not seen you…you pretty buried." He took a long wheezy inhale. "You have to go to battalion. You can find it on your own. Your good…have to hurry…They'll need you."

"I'm not leaving you here alone," Jess said strongly.

"I'm dead, Jess," he said frankly. "No doubt…you have a chance…don't get yourself killed because of me…don't let your emotions effect your situational…awareness."

Jess was quiet for a minute. She looked Shaun right in the eyes. She saw emptiness.

"I'm staying here, for now," she finally decided. "I don't want you to be alone."

"Jess…" Shaun protested.

Jess cut him off. "Just a few minutes."

They both knew what she meant. Jess took Shaun's hand and gripped it tightly. She waited until he didn't grip back. She let one lone tear fall. She let go of his hand and laid it gently on his chest. Jess leaned forward and gently kissed his forehead. She pulled back just an inch from his face and whispered, "Go in piece." Then she stood up and held her self tall. She turned herself until she was facing north, and then began to run.

__________

Jess opened her eyes. The thought of Shaun's lifeless eyes had brought tears to her eyes. She wiped them off and regained control. She took a swing from her canteen and rechecked her compass one last time. Then she stood up and brushed herself off. She gripped her M-4 in her right hand and stood tall. She leaned against the walled of the cave near the mouth. She poked her head around the side and looked and listened for people. Clear. She sprinted out of the cave and adjusted her direction so she was straight towards the battalion HQ.

It took her another hour and a half to reach battalion. When she got there she was exhausted. She could barely stand any longer. She was taken to see a medic who fixed her injuries. When she was totally fixed she was sent to be with her platoon. When Jess walked into the quiet room all the men looked up. Their expressions lifted. Some stood up and patted her on the back. A few hugged her. Ray, who had been Jess' second closet friend (unusually), never left her side.

"We didn't even see you," he said as he gripped her shoulder. "We thought you'd been blown to hell."

"Yeah," Jess said quietly. Ray could tell she was fazed. Not in the moment.

Ray offered her his chair. She gladly sat down. The room went quiet again. After a moment Jess looked up.

"Don't stop talking," she said. The men looked confused.

"I just spent the last 4 hours running for my life, listening to nothing but my own thoughts and breathing," she said. "So, right now, they're the last things I want to hear."

Some of the men grinned. They all laughed. Even Jess attempted a little smile. The men began to talk amongst themselves. Ray wanted to talk to Jess but he hesitated. Finally, he thought of a way to ease into it.

"There were no others…um…alive, were there?" he asked.

Jess closed her eyes tightly and nodded.

Ray lightened up a little. "Shaun was…"

Before he could say anything more Jess shook her head. Ray starred at her. His face fell.

"He's…"

Jess nodded. Ray felt the truth hit him like a freight train. He looked toward the ground.

"I watched it."

Ray looked over at Jess. The room seemed to feel the change of feelings in the air. It went quiet again.

"I watched him die. I held his hand. I was the last voice he heard. I was the last face he saw."

The men looked at Jess.

"I watched him take his one last breath."

Ray put his hand on her shoulder. "Shaun was a good man…a good soldier. He would've wanted to die that way."

The men in the room suddenly realized what Ray and Jess were talking about. They hung their heads. A few of them suppressed tears.

Ray knelt down next to Jess. He whispered quietly to her, "And he would've wanted you to be the last person he saw…the last voice he heard."

Jess looked at him. She let one more tear fall. Then, with the strength in her heart for Shaun, she took one more, deep, breath, and stood…straight…tall… and proud…


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**Washington, D.C. March 31, 2008. 1215 hours**

Ray walked into the bar. Most of the seats were full. He managed to locate three barstools open in the middle of the bar. He sat down in one and ordered a beer from the bartender. It was going to be a good day. Ray could feel it. He knew it wasn't because Brad was here, because he had seen Brad last week and felt terrible. Something good was going to happen; he just didn't know what it was.

Ray heard the door of the bar open and saw Brad enter through it. He waved him over. Brad sat down in the seat next to him.

"Have fun at your parent's house this weekend?" Ray asked sarcastically as Brad ordered his own beer. Ray knew very well that Brad had missed out on the motorcycle expo in L.A. because he had to go visit his parents.

"Why don't you just go find some other sister-fucking italliano like you to hang out with?" Brad snapped back. "So I don't have to deal with you."

Brad Colbert was Ray's best friend. The two of them met when they were both in the Corps. Ray had been put with an infantry unit in Iraq after all four of their main R.T.O.'s (RadioTransceiver Operator's) had been killed. Ray, despite his Bostonian smart-ass, sarcastic flavor and never-ending talking, was one of the best R.T.O.'s in the Corps. That was how he got into 1st Recon Battalion. After Brad's infantry unit had lost their R.T.O.'s they asked their friend in 1st Recon to help, and they sent Ray over. Ray was put with the lead team led by Sgt. Brad Colbert. They spent 6 month's in Iraq together and after that were the best of friends, despite Brad's protests. Even after Ray had gotten out of the Marines, they still made sure to stay in touch.

"What's got you so happy?" Brad's deep voice growled as he noticed Ray's light attitude. "Good girl last night."

"I wish, brother," Ray said after taking a swing from his beer. "I guess today's just a good day."

Brad snorted and turned to watch one of the TV's above the bar.

The physical contrast between these two friends was amazing. Brad was like a poster boy Marine. He was tall, very muscular, and very good looking. He had short, dark blond hair and piercing green eyes that sometimes look like they contain all the wrath of hell. He looked like the kind of guy you would never want to mess with.

If Ray did not tell you that he used to be a Marine, you would probably never be able to tell. At 5 feet 9 inches he is 6 inches shorter than his friend. He is muscular, but it's not as predominant as Brad because he's more skinny. His rough oval face contains his large brown eyes and is covered by his short, jet black hair. Most think he is too runty to be a Marine but once he is seen in uniform, you easily change your mind. He may not win in a fist fight against the big guys, but he can shoot great and is an amazing R.T.O.

"Did you bring your bike?" Ray asked his friend.

Brad nodded silently. "Rode it here."

"Sweet." Ray said. "You finally gonna let me drive that bitch?"

"Not even in your dreams."

Ray's face fell and he gave Brad a dirty look. This was Brad's style. Cool and hard. That was what made him an amazing Marine. He was able to stay so calm, so cool, in combat. That was why he was finally put in 1st Recon, after Ray was gone, though. He tended to act like this to people too, but those who knew him never took it personally.

"Damn sucka," Ray said as he watched a huge crash on the TV showing the NASCAR race.

"Beautiful," Brad said before taking a swing of his beer.

Ray shook his head and turned around on his barstool so he was facing away from the bar. He scanned the room looking at the people. It was mostly college kids from the local university. One of the college kids looked like he was celebrating his birthday. He and his buddy's kept looking over at one part of the room. Ray followed where they were looking.

Sitting at a small table up against the wall totally made of widows was a beautiful woman. She was probably in her early to mid-twenties. She had long golden hair that went down to the middle of her back and was hanging loosely around her face. Her deep blue eyes caressed the papers spread out on her table. Her oval face was graceful but tough. Her predominant jaw made her look fierce and strong. Her mouth was relaxed but her face concentrated on whatever was on those papers. She looked a little tall but it was difficult to tell because she was sitting. She had great curves. She was not skinny, but nowhere close to fat. She had substance, and most looked to be muscle. She wore sleek, black, pin-stripe slacks, and white, button-down shirt, and a black vest that fit perfectly to the contours of her torso. She had a commanding presence. She was tough and she knew it. She held herself proudly. It was similar to the vibe Brad gave off.

Ray was amazed by her beauty, but something else about her hit Ray and he could figure out what it was. It was almost like he knew her.

Ray tapped Brad's arm. "Check her out."

Brad sighed. He didn't have any interest in looking at some "hot chick" as Ray often said. He didn't want a girlfriend, right now at least. His bad break-up a long time ago had stopped his dating train. He used the Corps as an excuse.

Brad decided to look just so Ray wouldn't bug him about it. He looked where Ray was looking and saw the woman. His breath was gone. He could his blood pumped faster. He forgot how to inhale and exhale. He surprised himself with this reaction. He'd never felt this way about anything before. He couldn't figure it out. He finally managed to take a breath.

"She's pretty," he choked out.

"Yeah," Ray said not noticing Brad's reaction to her because he was so focused on what was so familiar about her.

Brad turned back around. His reaction to the woman scared him. He felt weak. He took another swing from his beer to calm himself down.

"Do you recognize her?" Ray asked him, not turning away.

"No," Brad answered flatly. He looked back up at the TV.

"She looks so familiar."

They were quiet for a minute.

Suddenly Ray sat up straight. "Damn!"

"What?" Brad asked, turning his head to look at Ray but not enough to see the girl.

"I'll be right back," Ray said as he jumped of the stool and walked over to the girl. Brad turned to ask more, but the girl came in view and he choked.

As Ray walked over to her, memories started flooding back into his mind. Afghanistan. 1st Recon. It all made sense now.

"Hi," he said as walked up to her.

She didn't look up. "Can I help you?" Her voice was cold.

"It's been a long time," Ray said. "I barely recognized you."

The woman looked up and grinned. "Ray."

Ray smiled and nodded.

Brad was surprised. Ray knew the girl. She knew him. Brad managed to keep a steady breathing going while he watched the reunion.

She stood up and put her hand on Ray's shoulder. "You haven't changed one bit," she said after examining him.

"Thanks," Ray said sarcastically.

She smiled. "I heard you got out a little while ago," she said referring to the Marines. "What brings you to D.C.?"

"Just hanging out," he said. "A friend of mine is here too." He nodded towards Brad. Jess looked over at him.

When she looked over at Brad their eyes met for a split second. Brad gripped the edge of the bar. His whole body seemed to be going haywire.

Jess turned back towards Ray. "You mind if I sit with you guys?"

"Not at all," Ray said motioning towards the empty seat next to his at the bar. When Brad heard this his body went ridged. She was coming over. He had to regain control. He turned back towards the bar and took a long drink from his beer. He took a couple deep breaths after and seemed to be back to normal.

"Hi," she said as she sat down next to Ray's seat. "Jessica Payton-Biebe." She held out her hand.

A sudden wave of anxiety crashed over Brad. If looking at her turned him to Jell-O, what would touching her do?

He decided it was unavoidable. He took her hand. It was gentle but tough all at the same time. He met her eyes again. This time he didn't totally decompose. He almost felt stronger, but something still felt crazy inside him.

"Brad Colbert." He was relieved his voice was normal. Deep and growly. Not hysterical.

"Nice to meet you," she said softly. They held their shake for longer than necessary. Jess looked curiously at Brad for a second but then released and turned to Ray, who sat down between them.

"Brad this is Jess," Ray said. "She was in 1st Recon, for a while, with me."

"Really," Brad said looking across Ray at Jess. He still felt funny but now he had it under control. He looked straight into Jess' eyes for a very long time, a little smile on his face. She looked right back, not fazed at all by Brad's confidence. There was a sly look on her face.

"Yep," she answered. "I was in the Corps for almost 4 years. 1st Recon for three of those."

"Wow," Brad answered quietly, not drifting his eyes.

"Brad is in 1st Recon, right now," Ray said, totally oblivious to the staring contest going on in front of him.

"Really," Jess said, mimicking the way Brad had said it before.

"This is my 4th year with them," he said. "5th in the Corps."

"Congrats," she said coolly. They stared for a couple more seconds before Jess relaxed her eyes and then looked towards Ray. Brad grinned a little at his victory.

They three of them talked casually for a while. Brad learned that Jess had been great when she was in the Corps, winning multiple metals. She had gotten to the rank of Lieutenant before finally leaving. Almost immediately after leaving, Jess took the money she'd got from the Corps and her college savings, bought a townhouse Alexandria, Virginia, and enrolled in college at the Catholic University of America. She graduated in three years, thanks to summer studies and is now going for her Ph.D. in archaeology.

After a while, Ray's cell phone rang. He answered it, talked for a second and then hung up.

"I gotta go," he said gathering up his things. "I'm picking up Jake at the airport. I'll see you later Brad." He stood up. "It was nice to see you again, Jess." He touched her back on his way out.

"Nice to see you, too," she called as he walked out the door.

Brad and Jess were quiet for a second. Jess checked her cell phone for the time.

"I'd better get going," she said after seeing what time it was. "It was nice to meet you." She crammed all her things into her canvas computer bag.

"Yeah," Brad said quietly after finishing his beer. He stood up, hesitated and then finally said, "We should do this again sometime."

Jess finished packing and looked up at him curiously. "Yeah."

"Maybe I could call you sometime?" He tried to ease into it, but from the look on her face Jess was checking on.

"Like a date?" she asked.

"No," Brad said trying not to sound nervous. "If you want it to be I don't mind, but that's not what I meant."

Jess looked tentative. "Okay."

They were quiet again.

"Well," Jess finally said as she shouldered her bag, "I've got a train to catch."

She took a few steps towards the door before an idea popped in Brad's head.

"You want a ride?" he called to Jess.

She stopped and turned around. "What?"

"Do you want a ride?" he asked, saying it a little bit slower this time. "I'll just be waiting for Ray anyway."

"I don't know," Jess said. He could see she thought it was awkward.

"Here," Brad said as he smiled and walked towards her, "let me show you my ride."

She seemed resistant, but her curiosity got the better of her, just like Brad hoped it would. Jess followed him outside. He walked over to his vehicle and stood by it. Jess's jaw dropped a little.

The 2007 Harley Davidson VRSCD Night Rod was custom painted red and black. Perfectly polished and tuned, with some fun upgrades.

"You know what," she said looking over at Brad, much more relaxed than before, "I would really like a ride."

Brad smiled. "Great."

She walked over to his bike. He took her computer bag and made sure it was safely attached to the back. He took out his extra helmet and handed it to her. It was black with a tinted visor. She quickly pulled out a hair binder and put her long hair back in a low hanging ponytail and put the helmet on, securing the chin strap. Brad put his own helmet. His was a little more ostentatious then Jess's. It was black with silver flames on it. This helmet covered his entire face, including his mouth, when the tinted visor was down.

Brad grabbed the handle bar and straddled the bike. He kicked the kickstand up and motioned for Jess to sit behind him. She swung her leg over the bike and straddled it right behind Brad, careful not to get too close. She gently put her hands on his hips. He started the motorcycle.

"You might want to hold on tighter than that," he called over the roar of the engine. He grinned back at her to show her what he meant. She understood. She wrapped her hands around his whole abdomen. She didn't want to seem to touch-feely so she made a ring with her arms by gripping her wrists instead of him. He didn't mind.

He revved the engine and then pushed his visor down. He squealed out of the spot and quickly jumped into traffic. He heard Jess's muffled laugh behind him.

They sped quickly through the traffic, weaving in and out of cars. Jess directed him from behind, usually using hand signals because Brad could barely hear her over the roar of the wind and the bike, plus the helmet that enclosed his head. Sometimes at stoplights Brad would sneak a quick look back at Jess to see her smiling and laughing from the thrill of the ride. Brad's stomach always seemed to twist into a knot when he saw this.

They made it to Alexandria in less than twenty minutes. Jess led him into a small neighborhood made up of nice, small townhouses. She pointed out hers and he pulled into the driveway and killed the engine. He felt her get off behind him and took off his helmet. He turned around to see her shouldering her computer bag. She handed Brad his spare helmet and he tucked it away. He had originally brought it because he knew Ray would want a ride on it but was glad of the change in passengers.

"Thanks," Jess said as she smiled. "That was amazing."

"No problem," Brad answered, still straddling the bike.

Jess took a couple steps back. "See ya around."

"Yeah," Brad answered hoping she meant it literally. Brad started up the bike and strapped his helmet back on as Jess walked up to the front door of her house.

"Hey, Brad!"

Brad jerked his head up to look at her. She had one hand on the door knob and was facing out to look at him. The sly, confident look was back on her face.

"I don't mind a date."

She disappeared into the house before Brad could answer. Not that he could have if she had stuck around. His stomach did a back flip. He felt frozen. He quickly snapped back and peeled out of the driveway, speeding back to the hotel.

Perfect. Brad was so exhilarated he didn't know what to do. She was so interesting. The way she acted, he did know now to react or what to say. It was unnerving and exhilarating at the same time.

He thought back to the other reason he had been so on edge about asking her, other than her commanding presence. The breakup. He felt like an old wound had been touched, but now, for some reason, it didn't hurt like it had before. Now it was just sore. There was another feeling that seemed to be taking up whatever the pain normally used. There wasn't room for pain in his body because the other feeling was so enormous. He felt as if he wanted to turn around and go back to her house, just to see her again. He had only been away for a few minutes. Her face was on his mind and he could get it to go away. He never felt this way before, even in the other relationship. He liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

**Alexandria, VA. April 4, 2008. 1853 hours**

Jess looked at her reflection in the mirror for a while. For someone who was so self-confident, she hated to look at herself in a mirror. It didn't help that she was dressed up. Overly dressed up to be exact. She sighed. Jess hated dressing up, with a passion. It made it worse when she was forced to have dressy attire for school now. She was so sick of putting on the fancy clothes she almost surprised herself.

She would have had to dress nice regardless. He was taking her to one of the nicest restaurants in the D.C. area. She had not over done it for a normal girl, but for Jess she had over done it. The sleek, one shoulder, black dress that didn't quite reach her knees was very flattering on her, but it was a dress. Jess couldn't remember the last time she'd wore a dress. She wasn't going to give up now, though. She remembered why she had the dress on. She was going to see how controllable this guy was. Jess was very good at controlling people, especially men, but this guy, Brad, seemed different. Jess felt different around him. The staring contest had proved he was headstrong and not willing to give up easily in pressure, but how strong was he really.

Jess checked her hair one last time. She had pulled it back into a low ponytail and pinned the whole mass of it up to the back of her head with an enormous clip. The rest that was too long to fit in the clip spilled over the top edge of it. Jess liked her hair. She never cut it too short. She liked it long.

Jess had very little makeup on, and that's the way she liked it. She's wear a miniscule about of mascara and cover-up, if needed.

Jess stared at the reflection of her left ear, trying to decide if she should take the silver stud in the top part of her ear out. She knew it wouldn't do much. Her other signs of rebellion were extremely obvious in this dress.

The tattoo on the inside of her left forearm was usually visible, but that one wasn't the one that was inappropriate for the setting of the restaurant. It was a simple black cross. Jess was pretty relgious. Despite the fact that she went to a catholic college, she was Luthren. She had gotten it when she was 17. Her father had not been crazy but he let her do it hoping to exchange it for her not joining the Marine Corps. It hadn't worked on Jess.

The second one was a little less appropriate. It was on the upper part of her right arm, below her shoulder. It was a Jolly Roger but instead of two bones crossed under the skull, it was two, military grade rifles. The initials USMC were printed under it. She had gotten this one soon after joining the Corps.

The third was a little more discreet. It almost blended in with her black, strappy shoes. It was entirely words. The words wrapped around her right ankle making a permanent anklet. They said, "Swift. Silent. Deadly. ● 1st Recon Battalion●" She got this one soon after joining 1st Recon.

Jess decided to leave the stud in. She wasn't going to hide anything about her personality.

She walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. She felt around in the pockets of her long, tan coat to make sure her wallet and cell phone were still in there. She draped it over her arm and prepared to leave when she heard footsteps. She looked in the doorway and saw Nate leaning against the doorframe, biting his lip, and carefully crossing his arms against his chest.

Jess pointed a threatening finger at him, squinted her eyes and flashing her fierceness in them. "Don't say a word."

"Wasn't gonna," Nate squeaked resisting the urge to laugh. He looked like a kid again. He often looked like a kid when he was relaxed and having fun. He could also look about ten years older when he got serious enough. To Jess, he was always a kid.

Nathaniel Payton was Jess's little brother. Half brother. He was three years younger than her. He was the same height as her and had a round face that pointed at his chin. He had a wide smile that seemed to cover his whole face. His brown eyes were very soft, almost chocolate colored. His light brown hair was longer than usual. He normally had it cut extremely short, but when he had come home from Iraq a few weeks ago he said he wasn't going to cut it until they called him back.

Cpl. Nathaniel Payton was in the Marine Corps, following after his sister. He'd joined right after she'd gotten out, sending Jess's father into an extreme mood-swing period. Even though John Biebe was Jess's father and not Nate's, he acted like he was. Nate didn't mind at all.

Nate often visited Jess when he was on leave. He was normally stationed in Camp Pendleton, near Los Angles.

Jess strutted out of the room past Nate. He followed her.

"I am so glad I'm here for your first date," Nate said still suppressing his laugh.

"I am so glad I trained to kill and own a gun," she threatened without turning around. Nate was quiet for minute as he followed her down the stairs.

"Can I take a picture?" Nate whispered, not able to resist, as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

Jess spun around and landed a powerful punch in his stomach. It wasn't as hard as it could've been, but enough to make him double over for a second.

"It was worth it," Nate wheezed as he eased himself onto the floor. Jess smiled and walked away, draping her coat over the back of the couch. She walked around the couch and sat on one of the armrests.

"At least I'm not a loser who has nothing to do on a Friday night," Jess said as she picked up the remote to the TV and flipped to the news channel.

"You were a loser for about 26 years," Nate rebutted as he leaned back against the wall with his eyes closed.

"I don't really care if I'm a loser."

"Neither do I."

Jess turned around to glare at Nate but his eyes were still closed. A wide grin spread across his face.

Before Nate could say anything the door bell rang. Nate's eyes flew open and sprung up and sprinted to the door. Jess tried to beat him there but knew it was a lost cause in heels and a dress.

Nate swung open the door and grinned, but didn't say anything.

"Hello," Brad answered looking puzzled. "Is Jess here?"

"Yes," Nate said not dropping his grin.

"Can you get her for me?" Brad asked confidently, though he was not totally comfortable with the way Nate was looking at him.

"I'm here," Jess said as she shoved Nate out of the doorway. He stumbled back a couple steps but quickly jumped forward to look over Jess's shoulder.

"Sorry about him," Jess said, nodding her head towards Nate as she put on her coat.

"No problem," Brad said appearing composed despite the fact that Jess's appearance had caused multiple stomach back-flips and a momentary loss of breath. He stepped back to give Jess room to get out.

As Jess closed the door behind her as she called to Nate, "If you burn down my house while I'm gone, I will shove a 40 mike-mike down your throat and watch it explode."

Brad looked back at the house as he walked down the path to his car. He saw Nate's face pressed up against the window by the door. Nate waved at him. Brad smiled awkwardly in response. He turned forward again.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"My little brother," Jess said as she turned to look at him. "He's not usually like that."

"I hope not," Brad said. Jess smiled too.

Brad opened the passenger door of the car for Jess. She had an irritated look on her face when she climbed in but she didn't say anything.

The ride to the restaurant was relatively quiet. About halfway there Jess broke the silence.

"He's in the Marine Corps too, ya know."

"Who?" Brad asked, looking over at Jess. "Your brother?"

"Yeah," Jess answered still looking straight forward out the windshield.

"Really," Brad said turning forward again. "How old is he?"

"23," Jess said flatly.

Brad nodded and glanced over at Jess again. She was looking out of her window.

The silence was a little awkward for Brad. He tried not to look at Jess too much but his eyes kept drifting towards her legs. Muscular but elegant. He tried to stare straight forward out the windshield but then realized his body was very tense. He relaxed himself and took his right hand off of the wheel so his torso was open towards her.

They didn't talk again until they reached the restaurant. Brad parked the car close to the door and got out quickly so he could help Jess but when he got to the passenger side of the car she was already out and waiting. They walked side by side into the restaurant.

"Reservation for Colbert," Brad said as he walked up to the hostess. She looked down at her book and check off the name. She grabbed two menus and then smiled at Brad, apparently pleased with what she saw.

"Follow me," she said to Brad. She turned to Jess and gave her a look that was forced niceness and then lead them towards the back of the main room to a booth. She set the two menu's down as Jess and Brad took off their coats and sat down.

"Your server will be with you in a moment," she said sweetly towards Brad, ignoring Jess. Then she walked away.

Jess sat straight but relaxed as she examined the menu. Brad watched her for a second but then dropped his gaze to his own menu. He quickly picked out the lasagna dish. He closed his menu and pushed it towards the edge of the table and turned back towards Jess. She took a little longer looking over the menu, not looking uncomfortable under Brad's watching eyes. When she was finished she closed her menu and laid it on top of Brad's and turned to look at him. They watched each other for a minute until Brad broke the silence.

"So what unit is your brother with?" His eyes never strayed. It reminded him of the staring contest at the bar the other day.

"1st Battalion, 4th Marines," Jess said, also determined to stay in eye contact. She would push him to his limits.

"Nice," Brad responded.

Suddenly the waiter showed up. He talked happily to Brad and Jess reading off the specials. He asked for drink orders and then hurried off to get the drinks.

"So," Brad said looking back at Jess but not competitive like before, "didn't 1st battalion, 4th Marines just get back from Iraq?"

"Yep," Jess said leaning casually back in her seat, looking at Brad with her dark blue eyes examining him.

"How many tours has he done?"

"That was his second."

"You did two, right?"

"More or less."

Brad gave her a curious look. She ignored it.

"You just finished your fourth." It wasn't a question.

"Yes," Brad answered still wondering about Jess's previous answer. "Third with 1st Recon."

She nodded. "Why did you join the Corps?"

This question surprised Brad. "I always like the idea of the Corps. Traveling and fighting. I waited two years after high school before joining. Took some college courses to please my parents."

Jess nodded as he talked.

"How 'bout you?" Brad asked.

"I told my dad I needed money for college."

"Is that the real reason?"

Jess pretended to look offended. "You think I'd lie to my father?"

"It was just a question," Brad said coolly.

Jess grinned. "No."

Brad waited. She didn't elaborate.

"What was the real reason?" Brad asked looking at her curiously.

She didn't say anything for a long time. Finally, she spoke. "I liked the idea of it."

Brad laughed. "Original."

They talked about their experiences in the Marine Corps for a while. Brad changed the subject soon after they had received their food.

"Tell me about your family," he said as he took the first bite of his lasagna.

Again, Jess didn't say anything for a while. "What do you want to know?" she asked, staring down at her manicotti.

Brad looked at her while he chewed. Her reaction was strange and unlike her. Well, unlike what he knew about her so far. "Everything. At least, everything you're willing to tell me."

Jess looked up at him. Her eyes were different. Not as fierce. They were soft. They looked…younger. "Like a history of me?"

"Sure."

Jess sighed and looked back down at her food. "I was born in Alexandria, Virginia. My mom was sixteen when I was born. My dad didn't even know I existed. She never told him. He had been on vacation for the summer in Alexandria. They hooked up." She paused for a moment. "So my mom and her dad raised me until I was three when my mom got married and had a baby. Then she divorced her husband because she found out he was already married. She didn't date again after that.

"So then it was back to Mom and Grandpa raising me, except now we had Nate. It was fine for a long time, until I was 8. That's when Grandpa died. Mom was devastated. Then one time we were driving, right after my 9th birthday, we got hit by a drunk driver driving a stolen semi. Mom died before the ambulance got there. I was in the hospital for 3 months."

She went quiet for a minute. Brad didn't know what to do. He was surprised she was telling him this. He wanted to comfort her but decided against it. He didn't know her that well.

"Nate and I went into the foster system," Jess continued, "and we got separated. He went to some place near Baltimore and I stayed in D.C." She suddenly seemed to be getting a little lighter. She lifted her head and looked at Brad. She was more casual than before. Not fierce but not soft either. "No one wanted to adopt me. I was too old. Nor did I want to get adopted. Then one time I was in a meeting with my social worker. He left to go get a drink. I saw my birth certificate on the table. So, I sneaked a peak at it and saw the name of my father. I memorized it and then Googled it later. Came up with the owner of B.b. Weapons Co. I started working and saving as much money as I could until I could afford one plane ticket to New York City and a cab ride. I was 14 when I first met my dad." She smiled. "My dad gained custody of me and we found Nate. He'd gottan adopted by a family in Baltimore who spoiled him. I went to high school in New York and graduated. Then I joined the Corps. You know the rest." She was still smiling as she looked at Brad.

Brad led out a long, low whistle. "A lot of shit in your life."

"What about you?" she asked. "I shared now you gotta."

Brad sighed. "It's not nearly as dramatic as yours."

"I don't need drama."

Brad looked at her silently for a while, then started, "Other than my birth mother disowning me when I was born and then getting adopted, I was very normal. Nothing special. I'd probably bore you to death with the rest."

"That must've been hard," Jess said, her smile gone. "Your parents not wanting you."

Brad shook his head and scooped up some lasagna. "I never knew 'em. My adopted parents were great. Upper middle-class. Big suburban house right outside of L.A. The American dream."

Jess smiled again. She turned back to her food and began to eat.

There was a burning question on Brad's mind. He hesitated and then finally gave in. "What about boyfriends?"

Jess looked at him. He put some food in his mouth and chewed while he looked at her.

"What about them?" Jess asked before taking a drink of her wine.

"Numbers?" Brad asked shrugging.

Jess grinned. "Zero."

"You're shitting me?"

She laughed. "I swear on my life."

"That doesn't mean anything. You used to be a Marine. You obviously don't take much stock in your life."

Jess laughed again. "Okay. I swear on your life."

"Again, you're a Marine, trained killer-"

"Alright!" Jess interrupted still laughing. "I swear on the Corps." She held up her right hand.

Brad examined her for a moment, then nodded, apparently satisfied. "How the hell did _you_ manage that?"

"Never said 'yes,'" Jess said flatly, taking a bite from her food. "You're actually the first date I've ever had."

Brad looked at her. "Why me?"

She shrugged. She met his eyes again. "You felt different." She was not easily embarrassed.

"And you?" Jess asked.

Brad smiled and shook his head. "Two."

"Only two?" Jess teased.

Brad smiled wider and nodded. "One girl in Junior High. She didn't last long. The other…" His voice trailed off.

Jess noticed the way he looked. "You don't have to tell me."

"It's nothing," Brad lied. At least, it usually was a lie. With Jess it didn't feel that way. "We were sweethearts all through high school. Almost right out of high school we got engaged. Two months into the engagement she leaves me. It was bad at first but now… it's nothing."

Jess put her left hand on the table and slowly moved it towards Brad's. She gently touched his middle finger with hers. He looked up at her. He gently grabbed her hand, holding it loosely and casually, but meaningfully. They stayed like this for the rest of the night. Casually talking about random things.

Eventually, they finished their dinner and headed outside. Brad started walking towards the car and then realized that Jess wasn't following him. He looked back and saw Jess standing by a bench right outside the door of the restaurant.

"What are you doing?" he called back to her. "The car's this way."

She didn't respond. Then she put one foot up on the bench and unstrapped her shoe and pulled it off. She did the same with the other shoe. Then she started walking across the small patch of grass with her shoes in her hand. Brad ran after her. He slowed down when he reached her.

As they walked side by side he leaned towards her and whispered in her ear, "You're very strange."

She laughed a little. "What's the point in being normal if everybody else is? Why not be original?"

Brad laughed and shook his head. "Can I ask you something personal?"

She turned to look at him. "Sure."

"How did you get up in the morning, after you lost everything?"

She looked confused.

He stared down at his feet. "After my…breakup…I felt…like I couldn't get up in the mornings…Like I didn't have the will power to even…"

Jess sighed as the ground changed from grass to sidewalk and they angled themselves to be parallel with it.

"I got up for Nate," she said, "when he was around. I couldn't let him see me give up. But when he was gone, I gave up. I just went through the motions, like a zombie. But then, when I saw my dad's name on that birth certificate, it gave me hope, power to still stand."

Brad nodded, still looking at his feet.

"Can I ask _you_ something personal?" Jess asked.

Brad looked over at her. "Of course."

"How many men have you lost?"

Brad looked confused.

"In the military," she explained as she dropped her eyes to her feet.

Brad nodded and looked forward. "A couple. Not many. None extremely close." He hesitated. "You?"

"One," she whispered quietly. "Well, one that really meant something…He wasn't one of my men…I was one of his."

Brad nodded again.

They walked forward a few more steps and then suddenly Jess turned around and started walking back towards the car. Brad laughed and followed her. She also smiled. Then for some unexplained reason, Brad's hand ended up on Jess's far shoulder. She didn't say anything, and they walked like that back to the car.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

**Alexandria, VA. April 5, 2008. 325 hours**

It took Jess a minute to realize that it was the repeated singing of "I've got soul but I'm not a soldier" from the Killers song "All These Things That I've Done" that woke her up. She quickly scrambled over to the edge of the bed and leaned over, feeling in the dark for her phone. She found the tan coat and picked it up, frantically searching the pockets for her cell phone. She quickly found and groaned when she saw the caller I.D.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Jess hissed into the phone as she propped herself up on one arm.

"Sorry," the thick British accent answered. "It's important."

"What's important?" Jess demanded.

"They need you."

"Tell them they can wait until a reasonable hour."

"You know what I mean," the man snapped back.

Jess sighed. "You want me to come by later today?"

"They want to have the informational meeting today; you're supposed to approve the time."

"Something around 11."

"I'll let them know."

"Tell them that real humans need to sleep."

"I'll pass the message," the man said sarcastically. The line disconnected. Jess closed her phone and set it on the nightstand next to her bed. She dropped her head back onto the pillow and closed her eyes.

It surprised Jess how difficult it was for her to fall asleep after the call. There was simply too much to think about. Brad…the reason the man had called…

She sighed and closed her eyes tighter. She tried to clear her head. She was exceptionally good at this. She had been forced to become good. All soldiers had to learn how to sleep in stressful and thoughtful situations. Not for training but simply out of bodily need.

The call was not unusual, but surprising. She normally had a little bit more notice, or she would here something on the news and would expect a call. She hadn't heard anything lately.

And then there was Brad. Her emotions for him were strange and unusual. She badly wanted to see him again. She didn't think she'd ever felt that way before. What would happen to him when she left? She knew that they had to be sending her on a trip. Would he think that she was avoiding him? He was only here for a little while. Would she have to leave before he did?

Jess smashed her face into her pillow. Blotches of color danced behind her eyelids they were closed so tight. She meditated, humming a song she knew almost by reflex now. Eventually, she fell asleep.

__________

Jess woke up a little after 7 am. She didn't resist it, knowing the battle was futile. She got out of bed and headed down the stairs. Nate was waiting for her in the kitchen.

"Morning," he chimed happily. "You slept well."

"That's what you think," Jess groaned as she pulled a full box of cereal out of the cupboard.

"What happened?" Nate asked before taking a scoop out of his cereal bowl.

Jess hesitated to answer. She knew the reaction. "Ian called."

Nate looked up at her. Her back was to him as she dug through another cupboard to find a bowl.

He sighed. "Okay."

Jess turned to face him holding a bowl in her hands, with a sorry look on her face.

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it. You don't control when these things happen. They'll be calling me back soon anyway."

She nodded and then turned to find a spoon.

Jess hated telling Nate about these calls. He always knew what came after them. About a month of Jess being gone all day and then coming home not being able to talk about it, followed by the day she doesn't come home. Then come the months where you don't know where she is or what she's doing all you know is that it's vital for the government, it could possibly save the country from something unknown, and it is extremely, beyond all doubt, dangerous. He also knows that despite all of these risk factors, she will be alone.

Nate and Jess ate breakfast together and talked as casually as they could. Jess finished quickly and went to get dressed. Nate ate very slowly and stayed in the kitchen. Not long after she had left Jess was back, fully dressed and ready to leave. She stood in the kitchen for a second and looked at Nate.

"I'm sorry, Nate," she finally whispered.

He looked up at her. "Don't be sorry. I'm proud of you."

Jess nodded and then stepped towards the door. She hesitated at the door knob but not long enough for Nate to notice. When she was outside she turned her face up into the sunlight and sighed. Then she smiled. As much as she hated the pain her job caused her family, Jess loved her job. Nate's worry was what caused him pain, but Jess didn't worry. Worrying had worse consequences than not worrying so Jess had adapted, by throwing worry right out the window.

Jess turned her face away from the sun and made her way to her car. Another thing Jess loved was her car. She grinned wider as she looked at the 2009 Chevrolet Camaro painted screaming yellow. She climbed into the driver's seat and started the engine. In one sweeping movement she flew out of the driveway and onto the street. Then she drove away, heading towards Washington, D.C. She hugged the speed limited, going as fast as she could without getting a ticket. She was soon driving over then Potomac River and into the District of Columbia.

Washington, D.C. was an amazing city to Jess. It didn't look like your average city. No skyscrapers for one thing, thanks to a law made in 1910 that said buildings could only be 20 feet higher than the width of the street in front of them. Jess preferred this look to the normal city look.

No matter how many times Jess weaved her way through the streets of the capital city, she was never tired of the scenery. She probably had most of the city geography memorized by now and she never found it boring.

Jess turned left onto Pennsylvania Ave. and saw her destination sitting before her. The J. Edgar Hoover FBI building, one of the most secure buildings in the United States. Jess still remembered her first trip here.

She had rounded this same corner in a totally different car. A used 2003 Chevrolet Cavalier, blue with silver racing stripes. She had liked that car as well though it wasn't nearly as good as her Camaro.

Her emotions, as well as her car, had been very different then. When she had looked up at the beastly building for the first time her heart had fluttered in chest and nervousness had crept up on her. She hadn't known then. She had simply gotten an invitation for a meeting about something that could not be disclosed, that was being held at the FBI building. Jess's curiosity and lack of worry and fear had caused her to jump on the chance. After look at the building for the first time Jess almost regretted that jump, something she never did.

This time, though, Jess didn't not feel anything. She had round the corner too many times to feel that now. The building itself was still slightly intimidating, but Jess no longer cowered in its shadow.

She pulled her car up to a barricade with a cop guarding it. She stopped right in front of the barricade and the cop walked up to her window. By the time the cop arrived Jess had her identification ready. Before the officer could speak Jess thrust the small card out the window. The cop took it with a scowl on his face and then examined it. Jess smiled when his eyes went a little wide and his jaw dropped a little. Jess was sure he'd seen this level of access before, but never on a person like her. He nodded and then handed Jess back her I.D. He waved to the cop operating the barricade to signal him to open it. The cop complied and Jess proudly drove down the ramp behind the barricade and down into a parking garage. She parked it in her usual spot and made her way to a familiar room. She had to go through a security check first but nothing unusual.

Jess didn't bother knocking when she got to Ian's office. She strutted in and saw Ian absorbed in something he was working on. His back was curved over it and his head down as if protecting it. That was how Ian worked.

Ian's office was large, larger than most of the agents who worked here, but it was also used a lot more than their offices were too. Ian was born and raised in England, and came over to the U.S. when he was 22 to get into the criminal justice system. He wanted to advance the technological aspect of criminal justice and the military. The FBI accepted him in when he entered a competition with an advanced PDA that could be used for high officers in the military when they were over seas. It allowed them to send e-mails and even verbally talk to each other from almost any end of the earth. It was also programmed with detailed maps on all the current high alert areas in the world. After they accepted him, he showed them it could also have a program that would help contact all of their air support for quick, efficient drops.

Ian's appearance was different from his intelligent attitude. He was tall and gangly, with a very thin face and big brown eyes. His dark hair was short and messy and he wore baggy clothes that draped over his thin body.

Jess stood in the doorway for a minute. He didn't notice her, so she walked in and plopped herself in his desk chair. Ian jumped.

"Bloody hell!" he cried as he looked at Jess. "What have I told about doing that?"

"I forgot," Jess teased as she put her feet up on his desk and poked through the messy pile of papers on his desk.

"Hey, get out of there that's my stuff!" he whined as he walked around his desk to push Jess away from his papers.

"Like you have anything interesting sitting on your desk," Jess laughed as she propelled the swivel chair across the floor. "It's probably all ideas for inventions."

"Doesn't mean I don't want you to look at it," Ian said as he shoved the papers away. "Why are you so early? It's only 8 o'clock."

"I woke up early," she answered as she scanned over the random objects lying around on the nearby tables. "I want information before I go anyway."

Ian groaned.

Jess turned towards him. "Is that a problem?"

"No, its fine," he said reluctantly. "What do you want then?"

"I want to know what's going on. I want to know why I was called at such short notice."

"I don't know myself," Ian answered. "He called me last night and said it was very important you were contacted immediately to schedule a meeting today. They didn't give me anything else."

Jess sighed. "So I guess I'm just gonna have to wait until 11."

"Yep."

"Which 'He?'" Jess asked after a moment of silence.

"What do you mean?"

"You said 'He called me...' Which 'He?'"

Ian hesitated. "Groger."

"Goddamn it," Jess growled as she thrust herself out of the chair. "If I kill him I can not be held responsible for my actions."

"If you kill the Secretary of Defense_ I _cannot be held responsible for trying to save you."

___________

Aaron-Michael Groger sat at the head of the massive table in the conference room. He sat with a straight back and a permanent scowl on his aged face. His crisp, dark gray suit matched his dark gray buzz cut. The strands of black left in his hair matched his dark eyes that stayed on Jess as she entered the room.

"Mr. Groger," Jess greeted as she walked in flanked by Ian on her left side.

"Ms. Payton-Biebe, it's been too long," he greeted back in an acidic, supposed to be friendly, way.

Groger was not the only man in the room. Seven other men surrounded him. Four other men sat on each side of the table near him. Jess immediately recognized the man sitting at Groger's left as Kirby Jones, director of the FBI. Though Kirby's appearance was similar to Groger's, other than the fact that he was smaller and thinner, he was very different. Jess was very good friends with Kirby and usually preferred to work for Groger through Kirby, not directly with Groger. She usually did work with him except for on very important issues. Then they brought in the big guns.

Jess looked at the other men sitting at the table. She had met them all at one time or another, but she had never seen them all grouped together in one room. The sitting across from Kirby was a large, burly man with a rough square face. He wore military dress blues that had many ribbons covering the right breast. He was General Roger Cox, Army 4-star general. Next to him sat a slightly smaller and younger man with graying brown hair and light brown eyes. He too wore military dress blues with multiple service ribbons. He was General Albert Stone, of the Marine Corps. Across from him sitting next to Kirby was another middle aged man with a slim face that pointed at his chin. He had more wrinkles than any other man at the table but he still looked fierce and commanding. He was Director of National Intelligence Stephan O' Brian, leader of the CIA.

Jess forced a smile at Groger as she sat down at the opposite end of the table from him.

It was quiet in the room for a minute before Kirby finally spoke. "We our in extreme need of your services, Biebe." (He called her by her second last name because it reminded him of a BB gun).

Jess noticed Groger's eyes drop down to the table and a smile spread across his face.

"If you would explain the situation to me I would be glad to see if I am able to be of service," she said still watching Groger.

"Mercenaries..." Groger mused as he took the papers in front of him in his hands. "Very controversial these days."

Kirby suppressed a groan as he closed his eyes. "We are not discussing the ethics of mercenary usage at this meeting."

"I wasn't planning on it, Kirby," Groger said turned to look at Kirby. "Simply, wondering aloud..."

"If you don't like the way I do the job, sir, please hire someone else and do not waste my time with nonsense," Jess said coolly.

Groger turned to her. "You do an excellent job...mercenary. I wasn't implying anything less."

Mercenary…a horrible word, but, in this situation, a word of many meanings. The classic definition of mercenary is a professional soldier hired by a foreign army, who is only working for the money/reward. Jess redefined it. She would work exclusively for the United Nations and only take jobs she thought were right. It had never been about the money. It had been a chance to get back in the game. A chance to fight again.

Jess had left the Marines because she had mentally drained herself fighting. She had pushed herself far beyond all her mental limits and it had finally started taking a toll. She needed a break. So, she got out and went to school. About two years after leaving, she began to feel the want. Over the next year it slowly grew into a need until she finally got her chance.

Her first trip here, she had sat down in this exact room and Kirby had asked for her help. She took the job immediately. It had worked out well. She got to fight but she was still home more than she was away. She got to go to school. It was the perfect compromise.

"Alright then," Jess said her voice laced with acid. "Why don't we skip the part of the conversation where we snap back and forth at each other, and go to the part where you tell me why I'm here?"

Groger glared at her from the opposite end of the table. "Watch your tongue, mercenary. You will not show me disrespect."

"I don't want to show any disrespect, sir," Jess said, still totally composed. "But if you do not show me respect, you cannot ask me to respect you."

His cold glare was right on her eyes. She wasn't intimidated at all. She just glared right back.

"I am the Secretary of Defense for the United States of America," he spat, unable to hold back his disdain. "I control you. I will-"

"Ha!" Jess laughed, cutting him off. "Ha!_ You _control _me!_ Ha!"

Ian looked uncomfortable next to her.

"I pay you," Groger said coolly. "I pull all of your strings."

"Ha!" Jess laughed again. "You know I don't do this for the money! Go ahead! Say you won't pay me! I don't care! You think you can bribe me with money but it doesn't work that way." She leaned forward towards Groger, narrowed her eyes, and lowered her voice. "You _need _me. I am the best. If you drop me, you can hire someone else, but you can't trust they'll get the job done like I will. You can't trust them ever. One minute they're on your side the next, they're on the enemy's side trying to assassinate you. So, as I said, go ahead and drop me. Just don't expect any mercy when you come crawling back to me." She leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms, still glaring at him. Ian looked down at his papers. His face was pale. He looked like he was going to be sick.

It was silent for a moment before Kirby, again, broke the silence. "We are not dropping Biebe. I respect you greatly Mr. Secretary, but she's right, we cannot afford to loose her."

Groger was quiet for a minute. He looked like he had just tasted something horrible.

"Fine, then," he said quietly. His eyes narrowed on Jess. "But do not underestimate me, mercenary."

"Never," Jess said, a wide grin spreading across her face.

"The mission we have for you is substantially bigger than most," Kirby said, trying to get off of the subject. He handed a large folder to Ian who stood up to take it. He looked grateful that the argument with Groger had ended, at least for now.

Jess held her hand out for the folder. Ian laid it in her hand. She opened it up and scanned over it. "Afghanistan..." she mumbled. Then her face fell a little. "A deck of 52?" She looked up at the men at the table.

"They are very high value targets," said General Cox.

Jess didn't say anything. She looked over at Kirby.

"You know my...distaste...for decks of 52," she said slowly.

"This is not the usually deck of 52," Kirby said. "We minimized the amount of government leaders. We know that's usually what gets you. It's mostly arms dealers and other low people who are supporting the opposition and breaking laws."

Jess still looked uneasy.

"Detailed backgrounds will be sent to Ian so you can look over them a pick and choose who you wish," O' Brain added. "We wouldn't have put them on this list if we weren't 100% sure that they needed to be taken out for national security."

"Fine," Jess sighed.

"The other major mission we have for you is taking out high value building targets," Stone continued. Jess looked back down at her papers and nodded.

"You will have the assistance of some military personnel in the area and all air and artillery support," said Cox. "Plus any contracts you pick up from other U.N. Forces in the area."

Jess nodded, but still looked like she was thinking hard about something.

"Are we missing anything, Ms. Payton-Biebe," Stone asked, noticing her face.

Jess closed the folder and looked up at the men. "I'm just wondering why I was called in so suddenly."

The looks of the men at the table looked suddenly uncomfortable, except for Groger. The room stayed quiet.

"These missions are not short-notice missions," Jess continued, breaking the silence. "You could have notified me weeks ago, but instead you waited until the last second so you could..." She stopped and looked at the men to finish her sentence. When nobody did, she continued, "...so you could have Ian wake me up at 3 in the morning?"

"Director Jones was concerned about the size of these missions," Groger said robotically, trying to hide his humor, "and the extent of your abilities."

Jess clenched her teeth and balled her fists.

Kirby immediately stood up and raised his voice. "I have never doubted Biebe's abilities. I was merely concerned about the fact that this is the largest case we've put her on. Biebe may make her job look easy, but if we send her out on this mission we might as well be handing her a death sentence."

"I'm sitting right here," Jess said.

Kirby turned to Jess. "I mean no insult to you."

"Kirby insisted that we delay the meeting due to the fact that he cares about you," Groger said still robotic. Kirby tried to interrupt but Groger continued. "He wanted to pursue the possibility of a team effort. By the time we overruled him, we had wasted so much time we figured it would be best not to waste anymore."

Jess looked at Kirby. "You don't think I can do this?"

"I don't think anyone could do this," Kirby answered as he sat down, "on their own."

"'Mercenary is a singular form word," Jess said. "Usually refers to one person."

"I'm well aware," Kirby said. "I'm just suggesting that maybe we enlist a few people to go with you and assist you. Two at the minimum."

"Perhaps a Grunt for protection," Stone suggested.

Jess looked like she was thinking.

O'Brian's eyes widened. "You're actually considering this?"

"Well," Jess sighed, "Of all of the men who sit before me, Kirby respects me the most, so if he says I need help, I'm going to trust him." She turned to Kirby. "Two people, that's it. One Grunt and a R.T.O. for radio communication because we all know I suck at that."

"Wonderful," Kirby said as he stood up. "I think that's everything, then. If you send me the names of candidates for your team I will look over them-"

"I already have an idea," Jess said as the men made to stand up.

"Well," Kirby said sitting back down. "That was fast."

"Paper?" Jess said turning to Ian. He pulled a notebook and pen out of his bag. Jess quickly scribbled down two names on the paper, ripped it out, and then handed it to Kirby. He looked at it.

"We'll check them out," he said putting it away.

"Check the 1st Recon database," Jess said handing her folder to Ian who put it in his bag.

"Friends of yours?" Stone asked as he too gathered his things.

"No," Jess said sarcastically, "I just memorize the names and resumes of all the people who have been in 1st Recon."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

**Washington, D.C. April 5, 2008. 1417 hours**

Brad looked up at the beast of a building in front of him. It was not in any way architecturally beautiful, but it did what it was supposed to do, intimidate people.

Brad started walking towards it again. It grew taller the closer he got. He looked around by the door at the people there. Lots of stiff-backed men in suits. He noticed one man who looked out of place. A tall lanky person in baggy clothes who was standing right outside of the door. He looked very impatient.

Brad was very casual as he walked up to the door. This was not the scariest place he'd been. The lanky man looked down at the folder in his hands and then looked up at Brad. Brad tried not to look at him but the man's eyes made him uncomfortable.

"Brad Colbert?"

Brad turned and looked. The lanky man had said it.

"Yes," Brad answered even more confidently. This guy wouldn't stand a chance against him.

The lanky man walked up to Brad and held out his hand. "Ian Evans."

Brad shook his hand.

"Follow me, please."

Brad followed the man through the door. The first thing they met was a security checkpoint. Ian held up a badge. The agent nodded him through and then looked at Brad.

"He's with me," Ian said.

The agent looked reluctant but nodded to Brad too. Brad took off his belt and put it in one of the bins on the convener belt. He also put his cell phone and keys to his bike in. Then he walked through the arched metal detector. He stood at the other end and waited for his things. When they appeared out of the machine he reached for them but the agent got there first. He took Brads cell phone and keys out of the bin before handing it to Brad.

"What are you doing?" Brad asked fiercely.

"You'll get them back when you leave," Ian assured him. "Just a safety precaution."

Brad watched as the agent handed his phone and keys to a woman sitting behind a desk nearby. She put them away and then looked at Brad. "Name?"

Ian answered for him. "Brad Colbert. He's here for M.209."

The lady starred at him and then looked at Brad. She grinned and then began typing fiercely on her keyboard. "'Bout time she got herself some arm candy."

"He's not here for that," Ian said glaring at her.

She sighed as she finished typing. Another machine next to her began to grind. It spat out a small rectangle which the lady slid into a clear plastic badge holder with a clip. She handed it to Ian. "That girl needs to loosen up."

"I'll pass the message on," Ian said as he handed Brad his badge. Brad looked down at it.

VISITOR

NAME: Brad Colbert

LEVEL: 4

ESCORT: M.209

"Is Jess M.209?" Brad asked.

Ian was quiet.

"Where is Jess?" Brad asked seeing that Ian wasn't going to answer his question. "I thought she was going to meet me."

"She's busy," Ian said as he led Brad down halls streaming with agents. "You'll see her in a minute."

"How do you know Jess?" Brad inquired, trying to make small talk.

"I'm her assistant," Ian answered. He looked back at Brad. "Why do you want to know?"

"Curious," Brad said. "Jess had an assistant who works for the FBI? She doesn't work for the FBI, does she?"

"No," Ian said turning back around.

"Then why-"

"Jess will explain everything to you soon."

They were silent the rest of the trip. It was a fairly long walk. They finally ended up in a small meeting room with a thick wooden table and comfortable office chairs.

"Have a seat," Ian said as he walked around to the other side of the table. Brad sat down in the first chair he saw.

Ian opened up his folder and pulled out a packet of papers that was stapled together. He set it on the table and pushed it over to Brad.

"We need you to sign this contract before we tell you anything," Ian explained. Brad looked down at the contract.

"It simply says that you cannot repeat anything you're told in this building, outside of this building, unless told otherwise by either me, Jess, or the Director of the FBI, Kirby Jones," Ian said sounding impatient, like he'd already said this today.

"Why?" Brad asked not comfortable with selling his freedom of speech.

"It's the FBI," Ian said flatly.

Brad looked uneasy. What did Jess need help with that had to be this securely protected? What was she up to?

Ian handed him a pen. Brad hesitated.

"I've got this Ian."

Just the voice Brad wanted to hear. He turned around and saw her standing in the doorway wearing tan cargo pants and slim fitting, blood red t-shirt. He was glad his physical reactions to her were almost unnoticeable now.

"Jess, you know that if you tell him-"

"I'm well aware of the rules, Ian," she said coolly as she walked into the room.

"Fine," Ian said reluctantly as he left the room.

"Nice guy," Brad said sarcastically after Ian was gone.

Jess grinned. "He's just crabby because I lipped off to the Secretary of Defense earlier and got away with it."

"What?" Brad exclaimed. Secretary of Defense?

"It's a long story," Jess said as she sat down across from him, still smiling.

"I'm going to guess that you have a lot of long stories to tell me about." Brad pointed at the contract.

Jess sighed. "I know this is insane, but trust me. I would never put you in an uncomfortable position that could compromise your ethics."

"I trust you."

"This contract doesn't mean you're on the job, it just means you can't tell anybody about it."

"Why am I not allowed to tell anyone?" Brad asked.

Jess pursed her lips. "There is some...government intelligence issues with it. They don't want anything...compromised."

Brad raised his eyebrows. "Government intelligence?"

"I want to tell you, but I can't until you sign the contract."

Brad looked down at the contract and hesitated.

"Trust me."

He looked at her for a second and then reached for the pen that was lying on the table. When he was finished signing he looked up at Jess.

Jess hesitated. "My...job..."

"You never told me you had a job," Brad interrupted.

Jess glared at him. "I'm can't exactly broadcast it."

Brad nodded, satisfied. "Continue."

Jess sighed. "My...job...I'm a mercenary. Not a normal mercenary," she added when she saw his face. "I'm not looking for money. I pick the jobs I do and I only work for the U.N."

Brad looked satisfied again. "And you need my help?"

Jess laughed. She leaned towards him and lowered her voice. "You're too easy to convince."

"I will admit the date helped." Brad grinned.

Jess looked uncomfortable and leaned back in her seat. "I was assigned to a mission that Director Kirby thought was too large for me to handle."

"Director Kirby? Like Director of the FBI Kirby Jones?"

"Yes, we're good friends."

Brad was taken aback.

"Another day," Jess said flatly.

They were silent for a minute.

"Have you ever heard of a deck of 52?" Jess asked.

"I think so," Brad answered. "High value people that the government wants taken out, labeled by card suits and numbers?"

"Yep."

"I'm guessing they assigned you to one?"

"Yes. A full deck of 52. I normally don't like decks of 52 because they target government leaders and it's kind of hypocritical. I mean, we would never want people coming to our country assassinating our president. But they changed the rules for me. They let me research the people they want taken out and let me choose who I'm going to go after. Usually after that I'm down to about ¾ of the people I started with, and then there are the ones that die in the fighting before I get to them, and even the cowards who kill themselves as soon as they think I'm close."

"And Director Jones doesn't think you can handle this?"

"Well, this _is _the biggest deck of 52 I've ever gotten. _And _there's another mission taking out high value building targets for them. Plus, I tend to pick up floating contracts from U.N. forces in the area."

"Is that it?" Brad asked sarcastically.

"Yeah." She hesitated again. "So what do you think?"

"I want to help," Brad said.

Jess looked even more uncomfortable. "Don't do this for me."

"Don't kid yourself," Brad joked.

"Brad," Jess said lowering her voice. "I'm serious."

Brad leaned toward her. "So am I." He reached toward her but she backed away and stood up. Her reaction surprised him.

"You're 100% sure," she said walked around the table toward him. "Because once you get on, it's hard to get off."

Brad turned his chair so he faced her. "You're the one who invited me here and now you sound like you don't want me here!"

"I just don't want you to be reckless about this. It's not as easy as you seem to think it is." She didn't look at him. She stared off in front of her.

"It will be just like _my_ job."

"No, it's not," Jess said darkly. "It's three men, not 300."

"I'm always up for a challenge."

Jess finally turned and looked at him.

"Alright," she said. She held out her hand. Brad took it and gripped it firmly. Jess grinned as she released his hand.

"You're my bitch now, boy," Jess teased.

"Proud to serve," Brad teased back as he stood up. "Didn't you mention that Ray was here?"

"He's downstairs checking out the weapons we have access to now."

"We'd better make sure he doesn't blow himself up."

__________

Jess had to type in a pin number and get her fingerprint scanned before she could open the enormous metal doors. She led Brad through the doors to a large room with metal walls. The room was filled with tons of military grade weapons, accessories such as turrets and apparel, and one brand new, top-of-the-line, Humvee. Ray was walking around touching each of the weapons in awe. An angry looking black women with her hair tied in a tight knot on the back of her head stood behind a small but tall desk glaring at Ray as he cooed over the guns.

As soon as she saw Jess enter the room she ran over to her.

"It's about time," the black women said. "I was about to blow his head off with the Mark-19."

"You can go now, I've got this," Jess said patting her arm. The women looked grateful and hurried out of the room.

Brad looked curiously at Jess.

"Austine Miller," Jess answered. "Weapons expert at the FBI. She supplied this for us." She gestured at the room.

"Nice job," Brad said as he began wander around the room. "This is insane."

"You'll have to choose which weapon you want to carry with you," Jess explained. "We can't bring all of these with us. You will get chances to switch out."

"Brad!! Look at this .50 cal!!! It's sick!!"  
"It's amazing, Ray," Brad answered dully. He turned to Jess. "Where are we going?"

"Afghanistan," Jess answered. "You'll get a folder with all the information you need from Ian later. You don't have to pick everything out now. We have a month before they'll deploy us. Between now and then we'll train so you can get used to the small numbers, and so Ray can get back in shape."

"I am in perfect shape," Ray said, leaving the .50 cal to go over to Jess.

"You won't be saying that tomorrow," Jess threatened.

__________

The training wasn't that difficult for Brad and Jess. Brad was in shape from the Marines and Jess was in shape because of her job. Ray, however, was not usually a mercenary and was no longer in the Marines. After the first week and a half, though, he managed to keep up with them.

They worked on shooting, conditioning, tracking, and many other skills they would need while out there alone. They became familiar with their weapons and Humvee. Jess had picked out the turret gun they would use, (MK-19), seeing as she was the person with the most experience at gunner. Ray would drive most of the time, since he was the only one with a Humvee license. Ray got to practice his driving at Fort McNair, an army base in D.C.

Pretty soon it was two weeks later which meant only two weeks until they deployed. Brad had finished his training for the day and was cleaning up. He knew Jess was in Ian's office. She spent most of her time there. She would look at maps of the A-O (Area of Operations) and trace out possible routes to important places and mark all the buildings they were supposed to destroy. All of her maps were provided by the CIA and NSA. They would also send her intelligence about the buildings and deck of 52, so she could plan those out too.

Brad headed up to Ian's office and there she was. Her PDA was connected to Ian's computer and she was using a special tool that looked like a pen that would trace out lines she drew on her computer program. She was totally absorbed and didn't notice Brad come in.

"It's 10 o' clock," Brad said after a minute of silence. Jess jumped a little and looked over at him but didn't stray from her spot.

"I'm well aware," she answered.

"Shouldn't you go home, get some sleep," he suggested.

"I need to finish this first." She turned back to the computer.

"You haven't eaten since noon," he mused a few minutes.

She didn't say anything.

"Want to go and get something to eat?" Brad asked.

Jess turned back to him. She looked uncomfortable again. "Brad…" She sighed. She stood up and walked around the desk. She leaned against the front of it and looked at Brad. "This," she pointed to Brad and then to herself, "is not going to work."

"Why?" Brad asked, not really surprised, though. She had been careful not to get too intimate with him since he had joined the team.

"We work together now. It would be unprofessional to be…together."

Brad smiled. Jess was confused from his reaction.

"I figured that's what it would be about," Brad said answering her unspoken question. "Alright then. I can deal."

Jess still looked uneasy. "But even after, it would be hard…" Her voice trailed off. Brad could see this was difficult for her to say.

"Why would it be hard?" Brad asked, a little hurt. She was breaking up with him after one date. _But then,_ he thought, _does it really count as breaking up if we only went on one date?_

"This is my job, Brad," she answered, her voice stronger than before. "This is what I do."

"So."

"So, if we do go out, I'll be gone a lot. You won't know if I'll come back alive."

"It'll be the same for you. My job isn't exactly a walk in the park."

"I know, but…it's different."

"How?" Brad asked, a little more forcfully than he intended. He was getting tired of Jess's excuses. If she didn't want to be with him then why didn't she just say it?

"Because they could come after you!" Jess yelled, more out of emotion than anger. "I have enemies! If other countries found out about me they would send every living creature they have after me because I'm one of the biggest threats against them. I can penatrate levels of security they think are unbreakable. They would send them after you too. I won't let that happen. I already have to deal with the safety of my dad and my brother. I won't drag you into this too."

They were quiet for a minute. That wasn't what Brad had been expecting.

"I'm more than capable of protecting myself," Brad said.

"Nobody's invincible," Jess said quietly.

"What if the risk doesn't matter to me?"

"I'm not worth dying for."  
"I'd beg to differ."

Jess looked at him for a minute, her eyes tired and sad.

"Won't they come after me now, anyway," Brad said, breaking the silence. "Because I helped you."

"You will only be around during this mission. After that, to them, you'll disappear."

"What if I want to help you more after this?"

Jess closed her eyes and put her head in her hands. "Stop."

"Stop what? Telling the truth?"

"Yes!" she said looking up at him. "Stop trying to be a hero!"

"I could say the same to you."

"I got into this a long time ago. I'm in way to deep to stop now."

Brad looked at her. He thought for a long time. Finally he spoke.

"How about I make a deal with you?"

"There are no deal-"

He cut her off. "I'll never talk about us from now, until we get back from the mission and then, when we get back, you think about it. If you really don't want to be with me anymore, and not for some heroic reason, I'll leave you alone. But if you do, we can work something out."

She was quiet for a minute. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Jess really wanted to take the deal.

"Brad," she said as she stepped away from the desk, closer to him. "What makes you so confident that we're going to come back?"

Brad answered her smoothly, despite the shock he'd had over the question. "I've seen how you fight. I have confidence in you. You've made it back every other time. Why not now?"

Jess could've said she'd gotten lucky those other times. She could've said this was the hardest and largest mission she'd ever been on. She could've made a lot of excuses, but she didn't. Something inside of her wouldn't let her do that to him. If that's what he believed, she would make it happen.

"Can ask I you a question?" Brad said after a minute.

Jess nodded.

Brad stepped closer to her so they were only inches apart. "What makes you so confident that we won't come back?"

"I've been out there," she answered quietly, hoping this wouldn't hurt him. "I've seen what it's like." She didn't say anything else.

Brad nodded. He knew what she meant. He knew she was hiding something, but he was okay with that. She didn't want to hurt his feelings. She still cared.

It was silent for a very long time. Finally, Jess took a step back and leaned against the desk again.

"Fine," she said. "I'll take your deal."

Brad grinned triumphantly.

Jess laughed at him a little as she walked back around the desk and sat down. After a minute, Brad put his fingertips on the table and leaned toward Jess.

"So, what about that dinner?"

Jess turned to him. "What about the deal?"

"Can't to co-workers go to dinner together?"

Jess laughed again. She looked at him for a long time. "Not today."

Brad didn't move for a second but then he nodded and started walking towards the door.

"Wait!" Jess called. Brad stopped and turned back towards her.

"Your okay with that?" she said, looking confused.

"It's not a flat no," he answered. "It means that it can still happen."

Jess started to say something but Brad was already out of the room. She smiled and shook her head. Then she scolded herself internally for letting herself feel this way about him. She only had until the end of her mission to loose all of her feelings for him, or else he would never leave her alone, like he needed to.


	6. Chapter 6

_Note from Author__: __Sorry this chapter is so short and probably cheesy and sappy, but it's necessary. The next chapter should pick up more._

CHAPTER 6

**Washington, D.C. May 4, 2008. 2323 hours**

Jess sat Ian's desk with her feet up on the desk. She twirled a small, flat piece of metal in her hand, running her thumb over the bumps on it. She stared off into space.

Most of the people had gone home by now. There hadn't been many people here in the first place. It was a Sunday. Jess stayed, though. She knew that if she went home she'd go to sleep, and if she went to sleep tomorrow would come that much faster. Jess was always nervous they day before she deployed on her missions. But once she was on the airplane, she knew it would go away.

She was more nervous than usual because of Ray and Brad. Now not only did she have to worry about keeping herself alive, she had to worry about keeping them alive.

It was harder to stay now, though. She had nothing to distract her. All of her maps were done, thoroughly.

Brad walked into Ian's office and saw Jess sitting there. Jess didn't jump this time when he spoke. She'd heard him coming.

"It's late. Shouldn't you be getting home?"

She didn't answer. But when Brad opened his mouth to say something she interrupted.

"Can I show you something?" She turned to look at him.

He was a little surprised, but he was used to Jess's spontaneousness by now. "Sure."

Jess put away the small metal rectangle before standing up and grabbing her bag. She shouldered it and walked out the door with Brad following her. She quickly locked the door to the office and headed towards the underground parking garage.

"Did you drive or ride here?" she asked as they entered the parking garage.

"Ray took the rental car home," Brad answered. "I was going to call a cab."

"Good."

She headed towards her Camaro. Brad's jaw dropped when they approached the car.

"Holy shit!"

"What?" Jess asked as she pressed the unlock button on her keys.

"How well do you get paid?!"

Jess gave a little smile. "Quite well."

"I better take a better look at the bonus in that folder."

"You'll get paid more than that," Jess said as she ducked into the drivers seat. "We pick up private contracts while we're over there. They pay very well."

"Nice," Brad said as he ran his hand over the top of the car before ducking in himself.

Jess backed out of her spot and hurried out of the parking garage, impatiently tapping the steering wheel while she waited for the police officer to raise the barricade.

Brad's unfamiliarity with the city made him unable to figure out where Jess was taking him. When she finally stopped and he got out of the beautiful car he saw that they were right across the street from the National Mall. A grassy rectangle spread out in front him. To his right was the Reflection Pool and past that, the Lincoln Memorial. To his left towered the Washington Monument.

"Follow me," Jess said as she quickly walked across the grass lawn. Brad followed after. At first Brad thought she was going towards the Washington Monument, but then he saw she was angled more towards the right, towards the World War II Memorial.

Like all the memorials in Washington, the World War II memorial was almost twice as good at night than it was in the day. Him and Ray had come to see it a while ago, but that had been in the afternoon. This was a different experience. The large pool in the middle of the ellipse was lit up by it's two fountains, one on each end, and by the many small fountains that surrounded the edge of the pool. The two tall arches, one labeled "Atlantic," the other labeled "Pacific," at each end looked eerie in the darkness. Each of the small pillars, each labeled with a the name of a state or territory of the United States, that were around the outside had it's own light to light it up.

Jess didn't linger on any of these things, though. She went straight to the back of the ellipse that was the memorial. There there was a small, still pool that reflected the curved wall above it. On the wall was thousands of golden stars.

She stood in front of it, staring somberly at it. "4,048 stars," she said quietly after a minute. "Each one represents 100 Americans who died in World War II."

Brad hadn't known that. He looked over at Jess. They were quiet for a very long time. Finally, Jess spoke.

"I took this job to get back in the game. I needed to fight again." She turned to look at him. "I took this job so that maybe...maybe...one day, when there's a Afghanistan War or an Iraq War Memorial, there will be one less star because of me."

"Jess," Brad said turning so he was in front of her, facing her, "You can't ask that of yourself."

"Too late," Jess whispered.

He hesitated but asked her anyway. "What happened with that man that you lost? Your soldier friend?"

Jess looked even more distressed. She held the tears in her eyes. She looked at the ground and grabbed her left arm with her right hand. She didn't answer him.

He put his hand on her arm to comfort her. She didn't react.

"Artillery strike," she finally said. "He pushed me out of the way."

"That's it?" Brad said gently, trying not to sound insensitive. "All of this over something you had no way of controlling."

"He pushed me out of the way!" Jess said a little louder as she looked back up at him. "It should have been me! I should have been the one who was dying on the ground while he held my hand."

"You don't know that," Brad said. "Anything could have happened. You both could've gotten killed for all you know."

"You don't understand," Jess said quietly as she looked away. "It's always me. I'm always the one left behind to see the destruction. When my mom died, when Nate was taken away from me, and then Shaun..." Her voice trailed off.

"Shouldn't you be happy about that? Happy that your the one who always makes it through?"

Jess looked him in the eye. "How am I supposed to be happy when the only thing I see is my mother getting crushed by a semi truck, over and over again? How am I supposed to be happy when the only thing I think about is whether Nate is okay or if he's happy or why nobody wants me?" Her voice was slowly getting louder. "How am I supposed to be happy when the sound of my best friends last breath is playing over and over in my head and I can't understand anything else?!"

Brad didn't answer. His hand dropped from her arm.

"I always have to do the reconstruction," she said looking away again. "i guess after a while, you just get tired and stop reconstructing. Now all I can do is try and minimize the destruction for everyone else."

"I have no idea what anything you went through is like," Brad said. "But I do know you can't go on this suicide missions out of some misplaced guilt for being the only one left alive."

"Misplaced!" Jess yelled. She took a step back from him.

"You can't do this to yourself!" he yelled back. "Your trying to get yourself killed in the most honorable way you know: in combat. And all because you happened to be the lucky one."

"Wouldn't you?" Jess said. The question came right out of left field for Brad.

"If you'd gone through what I'd gone through, wouldn't you do the exact same thing I am?"

"I have no idea, because I've never gone through those things," he answered. "But then I could ask you the same question. If you were in my shoes and I was doing what your doing, would you try and stop me?"

Jess didn't answer. She looked at him for a long time. Then she did something Brad had not expected. She took a step closer to him and then buried her face in his shoulder. After Brad got over the initial shock of the gesture he wrapped his arm around her and held onto her. She reached up with her arms and held onto his shoulders. They stayed like this for a while. Then Brad started to notice the looks of the people around them.

He cleared his throat and then whispered in Jess's ear, "We'd better go."

She pulled away from him and nodded, wiping the few tears she had let fall away.

They walked towards the car together. Jess gripped Brad's hand tightly. When they were finally at the car Brad stopped. Jess turned and looked at him.

"I'll take a cab back to the hotel," he said.

"I can take you," Jess said motioning towards the car. The look in her eyes said that she wasn't done talking to him, so he nodded and got in on the passengers side.

They drove in silence to Brad's hotel. Jess pulled up in front of it and killed the engine. Brad waited for her to say something but she didn't so he reached for the door handle. Jess touched his arm to stop him. He looked at her.

"You're right," she said, looking straight ahead. "I would do exactly what your doing if I was in your position."

Brad nodded. She looked over at him.

"So then what do you want me to do?" she asked. "Quit the mission?"

"No," Brad said. "I can tell you enjoy your job, I'm just saying don't go out there with the mentality that you need to make up for something. Like you don't care if you get killed or not."

"How do I do that?" she asked.

"Reconstruct."

She gave a half-hearted smile. The sat in silence for a minute and then Jess leaned toward him, putting her hand on the side of his face, and pressed her lips against his.

Brad was blown away by this reaction. He just sat there for a minute trying to figure out what was going on. But then Jess opened her mouth and Brad regained himself. He moved his lips rhythmically with hers. They kissed for a very long time.

Finally, they pulled their lips apart but stayed close, touching foreheads. They were both breathing heavy.

"What was that for?" Brad asked, still unsure if he wanted to know the answer.

Jess smiled and whispered one word in his ear. "Reconstruction."

He laughed. Jess slowly pulled herself away from him.

"You'd better go," she quietly when she looked at the clock. Brad looked too and saw it was passed midnight. He nodded and then stepped out of the car. Before he shut the door he leaned down and looked at Jess.

"So the car," he said as he ran his hand over the top. "Do you think you can hook me up when we get back?"

Jess's laugh chimed wonderfully in his ears.

"Good night, Brad."

He shut the door of the car and watched Jess drive away.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

**National Security Agency headquarters, Fort Meade, MD. May 5, 2008. 128 hours**

Tommy Rockwell walked unfazed into his boss's office. The beast of an NSA agent respected his powerful boss but didn't fear him. He knew him too well.

"Sit down, Tommy," Director of the Nation Security Agency said. Tommy sat down in the chair in front of the directors desk.

Charlie Elerson's appearance in no way mirrored his power. He was tall but skinny, with only a small amount of muscle mass. His black hair was often disheveled, but his face was stern. It was a face that demanded respect.

Tommy was another story. He was tall and very muscular. He was also handsome. His jaw was square, his eyes a cool blue. He almost always had a smile on. His thick chocolate colored hair was always a little messy, but in a sexy way.

"We're sending you back to Afghanistan," Elerson said.

"More war intelligence?" Tommy mused as he leaned back in his chair.

"No,"Elerson answered. "Their sending a mercenary out there."

"You want to to spy on the mercenary?" Tommy asked. It would be an interesting mission at least.

"No," Elerson said. Tommy was a little disappointed.

"We want you to help her," Elerson finished.

"Her? The mercenary's a chick?"

"Yes, the mercenary is a women. While your over there, Tommy, please do your best to keep it in your pants."

Tommy grinned. "I'll try but it's more difficult than you think. How hot is the mercenary? I suppose it's already sexy enough that she kicks ass. She has to kick ass if she's a mercenary."

"Tommy, focus on the case."

"Fine. Helping out the mercenary. Aren't mercenaries supposed to be loners?"

"Not this time," Elerson said. He opened up a yellow government folder that was on his desk. "This one recruited two other people to help her already."

"Is she too weak to do it on her own? That would totally ruin everything."

"No, she's done other missions for the government before. She's the best of the best."

"Your not helping the 'keep it in your pants' thing."

Elerson glared at him. Tommy laughed.

"So, why does she want me?" Tommy asked. "She saw a picture didn't she. I knew-"

"She doesn't want you," Elerson said, cutting Tommy off. "The Secretary of Defense does. Apparently the mercenary has a deck of 52 she's supposed to complete. We have all the intelligence on these guys. Anything the mercenary wants comes from us. Groger wants you to act as...ambassador from the NSA to this mercenary."

"Ambassador? Don't you think my services could be more helpful somewhere else?"

"It's Afghanistan," Elerson said. "You've been there God knows how many times. You know some of these men backwards and forwards. You would be the most helpful. Hey, maybe if the mercenary likes you she'll let you fight with her."

Tommy thought for a minute. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Good," Elerson said handing Tommy the folder. Tommy opened it and looked at it.

"By the way," Elerson said as he stood up. "The mercenary's name is Jess. She's an...interesting personality, especially once she gets in the field. I've met her before and I can honestly say that the only way to describe her, once she's on a mission, is through the lyrics of Limp Bizkit's song, _Break Stuff._"

"Never heard of it," Tommy said.

"Look it up," Elerson said. He walked toward the door and opened it. Tommy stood up and walked out. As soon as Tommy made it back to his desk he downloaded the song _ Break Stuff _on to his computer and played it.

_Its just one of those days_

_When you don't wanna wake up_

_Everything is fucked_

_Everybody sucks_

_You don't really know why_

_But you want to justify_

_Rippin' someone's head off_

_No human contact_

_And if you interact_

_Your life is on contract_

_Your best bet is to stay away motherfucker_

_It's just one of those days!_

_Its all about the he says she says bullshit_

_I think you better quit_

_Lettin' shit slip_

_Or you'll be leavin' with a fat lip_

…_._

_Its just one of those days_

_Feelin' like a freight train_

_First one to complain_

_Leaves with a blood stain_

…

_I hope you know I pack a chain saw_

_I'll skin your ass raw_

_And if my day keeps goin' this way I just might break your fuckin' face tonight!_


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

**Afghanistan, 29,000 ft. above sea level. May 6 2008. 730 hours (local time)**

Jess sat straight and still in her seat, sandwiched between two burly Marines. Her face was emotionless and stern. Brad knew she was resisting shooting everything and everyone on the airplane. She was beyond pissed: she was infuriated. She had been ever since Director Jones had told her that Groger had assigned an NSA agent to "assist" them.

"The deal was two people!" Jess yelled at Kirby as they were preparing to board the plane at 8 am the previous morning. "You're lucky I stuck to that!"  
"Don't yell at me, Biebe," Kirby said as he walked with them on the tarmac. "It wasn't my idea."

"Rat-bastard!" Jess yelled as she stormed towards the plane. "I oughta-"

"Calm down, Biebe," Kirby said putting a hand on her shoulder. "He's only there to give you intelligence. He won't get in your way."

"Oh yes he will," Jess said throwing off Kirby's hand. "He'll be giving us 'intelligence' and then we'll start getting shot at and I'll have to save his ass!"

"As you always say, he's more than capable of defending himself," Kirby said. He reached out and grabbed Jess to stop her. She spun on him and stared him down.

"I've met Agent Rockwell before," Kirby said slowly. "He's a fantastic agent. You know Elerson wouldn't have picked him if he wasn't."

"He doesn't come in the field with us," Jess said after thinking about what Kirby said for a moment.

"He'll do whatever you order him to," Kirby said. Jess nodded and began walking towards the plane again. When they reached it Kirby spoke to Jess again, but this time in a lower voice.

"You're the boss out there, Biebe. That means you're in charge of your team. Agent Rockwell may not be under your rule but these guys," he pointed to Ray and Brad, "are. Just because you don't have to follow the rules doesn't mean they don't. If something happens, Colbert will be tried as a United States Marine. He has some leniency but not much. Person is still a U.S. citizen. He is a high level citizen, but still a citizen. Watch yourself." He took a step back from her and straightened his back to a professional stance.

Jess nodded at him and then turned and walked up the ramp into the belly of the plane.

And now here they were. Jess had been stone cold the whole flight, causing an awkward plane ride to follow after the slightly awkward morning.

When Brad had first arrived at the J. Edgar Hoover FBI building yesterday morning, he didn't know how he should act. Could be comfortable with Jess, or if he should be professional? Jess answered his question quickly. After the initial uncomfortable first sight, Jess had gone into combat mode. She was still casual with Brad but not too casual. Not more than she was with Ray. Brad had expected this and was alright with it. He understood. Now was definitely not the time to be thinking with other organs besides your brain.

Brad had also learned another thing this morning. When Jess is pissed beyond all imagining, don't even think about touching her with a ten foot poll. Early on in the flight, one of the Marines next to Jess made a comment on how sexy a woman with a gun was. Jess didn't respond. She just looked down at the M-4 Carbine on her lap, turned the safety off, put a new magazine in it, and reloaded it. Then she looked up, her hand still on the loaded gun. The Marines had gotten the message. And so the 12 hour plane ride had gone by in silence.

The speaker above Brad suddenly crackled to life. "Marines, landing in 10 minutes."

The Marines fidgeted, making sure they had everything they needed, (except the ones next to Jess who remained still for fear of getting shot if they bumped her).

It seemed like much longer than ten minutes to land. As soon as they were at a complete stop on the tarmac, Jess unbuckled her harass, stood up, and walked to the door of the plane. The captain of the company of Marines on the plane opened the door for her. She nodded at him, a thank you for letting them ride on their plane, and then walked out the door and down the steps that just been wheeled into place. Brad and Ray followed after her. She walked swiftly across the tarmac taking long, quick strides. Brad and Ray made their way up to her, flanking her on each side. As they walked toward the base's building Jess unloaded her M-4 and turned the safety off. Brad hoped this was a sign that her hostility was wearing off.

When they entered the building Jess went straight towards the main office. Waiting there was General Stone of the Marines, and a younger man who was pouring over some large maps. There were other soldiers around them walking, taking maps places, assisting the two men.

"Payton-Biebe and her motley crew," Stone said as he reached out to shake her hand. Jess nodded as she gripped his hand and a hint of a smile crossed her face.

"I hope your flight was enjoyable," he said looking at Ray and Brad.

Brad and Ray just nodded.

Stone smiled. "So I suppose Kirby told you about your new entourage."

"Yes he did," Jess said flatly. She walked over to the younger man. "So their letting high school-ers join the CIA now?"

The man didn't look up. "Well, they're letting a woman be a mercenary, aren't they?" He smiled up at her.

Jess smiled back. "You'd better watch it." She reached for her gun.

The man stood up straight and held out his hand to Jess. "It's good to see you again."

Jess took his hand, pulled the man toward him, and embraced him. "You too."

The man Jess was talking to was very young looking. He was probably in his early twenty's, Brad guessed, but he could easily pass for a teenager. He had a young face and thick, neatly combed red hair. He had soft eyes that seemed to smile all by themselves.

Jess let go of the man and turned to Ray and Brad. "Guys this is Agent Brian Olsen with the CIA, and this," she pointed to Stone, "is General Stone with the Marine Corps."

Brad's back went stiff and his face straight. He saluted the General in perfect form.

"At ease, soldier," Stone said. Brad loosened again.

"O'Brian sent over the intelligence for the two of clubs," Agent Olsen said, referring to the first man in the deck of 52. "They want you to get on him right away. He's been getting a little comfortable in his home city so he'll be an easy target."

"Isn't that why he's the two of clubs?" Jess joked. Olsen smiled at her in a way that made Brad uncomfortable.

"The city is just over here," Olsen pointed to a spot on the map before him. "The Army paratroopers are set to do an aerial jump onto the city at 1800 hours. We want you to jump with the paratroopers. Blend in with them. That'll get you into the city. After that you can do as you please. Stay with the troopers or break…your choice."

"Sounds like fun," Jess said. "I haven't done an aerial jump in a while."

"Your flight leaves at 1700 hours," Stone said as he started towards the door. Jess turned to watch him leave. He continued to talk as he left. "Boarding at 1630 hours, hanger 12. Don't be late. The tax payers aren't paying for a slacker." Then he walked out of the room.

Jess turned to Olsen and pointed her thumb over her shoulder towards Stone. "He did not just call me a slacker."

"He's the leading General of the Marine Corps," said Olsen as he folded up his map. "He'll call you whatever he wants to."

Jess gave him a dirty look and then turned to Brad and Ray. "You've got a couple hours to relax before we leave. Meet here at 1530 hours for prep with me. The rest of the time is yours."

She turned back towards Olsen and leaned down next to him, whispering something in his ear. Brad watched her while Ray tried to get him to leave.

"What are you doing?" Ray asked. "Let's get some food I'm starving. Brad?"

After a second Olsen nodded and Jess straightened up again and turned around. "Ray's right, you should get something to eat while you can. For the next couple months you'll be surviving on military rations. You of all us should remember how good those are."

"Why don't you come eat with us?" Brad asked.

"I've got some…business…I need to take care of."

"Can we help?" Brad asked, getting more suspicious by the second.

"It's just a quick pick-up," she said. "I'll try and meet up with you in the mess hall." Then she walked around Brad and out the door.

Ray waited a minute before asking, "What was that about?"

"Something is going on that she's not telling us about," Brad said as he made his way out the door.

"She's a mercenary," Ray pointed out. "There are probably a lot of things that she knows about and we don't."

"We're her team. We deserve to know."

"We're still a civilian and a G.I. We could get in some serious shit if we know everything she does."

Brad didn't answer. He still wanted to know what was going on but he didn't want to argue with Ray. In a few hours Jess and Ray were all he had.

__________

Jess walked through the streets of Bagram, the village for which the air base was named. She tried to look as casual as possible but most of the people watched her as she walked. Her tan cargo pants and brown tank top were extremely unusual dress, especially for a woman, in this area. The older people were extremely confused because they knew that this was not a tourist, Bagram is not a tourist area, but she wasn't dressed like the soldiers who would occasionally come through. The only other thing they could come up with is doctor sent by the U.S., or a specialist from the U.S. coming to study their culture. They didn't know whether to be scared or to celebrate.

Not to mention her blond hair. Some brave children walked up to her in the street and reached up towards her head. Jess smiled and pulled her long ponytail over her shoulder as she bent down. The children gently touched her hair in awe. Many more children made their way out all reaching for Jess's hair. She let them touch it for a while before finally standing up and saying she had to go.

Jess had been to Afghanistan enough times to pick up the language. She wasn't fluent but she had taken some private class and was knowledgeable enough to work with the people when she needed it.

She continued down the street. It was filled with shops and stands with people yelling out things trying to get people to buy them. Towards the end of the street she turned into a large alley with more vendors. She made her way to the middle of the alley where there was a door that led into the building behind the vendors. She knocked three deliberate times on the door. A man slowly pulled open the door

"Sadaf," she said nodding to the man in the doorway. "Long time no see." She spoke Dari, the main language of Afghanistan.

"_Tanhaa askar,_" the man said, also in Dari. The words meant "lone soldier". He smiled at Jess. "It has been long."

"Do you have my order?" she said, but this time in English.

Sadaf nodded and then motioned for her to come inside. She briskly walked into the room that the door led to. It was a simple living with old furniture and no TV.

Jess turned to Sadaf. "Well?"

He gave a little smile and then walked into the next room. Jess didn't follow.

"I was able to get everything you asked for," Sadaf called from the other room in English, "despite the fact that you called with such a large order on such short notice." He came out of the room holding a large, thick envelope. "I will be expecting payment for my hardships." He set the envelope down on the short table in the middle of the room.

Jess flashed a small smile before pulling a stack of Afghani money out of her bag and setting it on the table next to the envelope. Then she picked up the envelope.

"I hope that is worth your hardships," she said coolly as she watched Sadaf picked up the stack of bills from the table.

"This is the perfect amount," Sadaf answered as he admired the bills. "Perfect."

"Good," Jess said. She turned and walked out of the small room and back onto the busy streets. She barely opened the top of the envelope to check that she had gotten what she wanted before putting it in her bag and starting back down the streets.

As she walked back down the street that she had come in on and some children recognized her. They waved gleefully at her before their mother had a chance to pull them back into their huts. Jess gave a small wave back to them.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

**Bagram Air Field, Afghanistan. May 6, 2008. 846 hours**

"You're gonna get us arrested!" Ray hissed at Jess from across the table.

"We are not gonna get arrested," Jess answered calmly. "I've done this before."

"You heard what Kirby said," Ray whispered. "We don't have the leeway you do."  
"Kirby approves of this," Jess said holding up one of the fake passports. That got Ray to stop.

"As a friend," Jess continued a little quieter, "he approves of fake papers for cover. As Director of the FBI, he turns a blind on them for me. You're not gonna get arrested."

Ray didn't look entirely satisfied but he stopped the argument.

"Besides," Jess said relaxing a little, "would you rather get arrested for fake papers or be hung by the Afghani government for being a mercenary. I personally like option one better."

Brad, who hadn't said much since Jess got back, picked up one of the fake birth certificates and looked over it.

"These are pretty good," Brad said. "I'd bet they'd catch them back in the States, though."

"Good thing we're not invading the States," Jess said. Brad looked up and smiled at her.

"I'm blaming it on you if they catch us," Ray said with a grumpy look on his face.

"I'm not too concerned," Jess said gathering up the fake papers. "I've already broken out of the Afghani prison twice." She stood up and walked out of the mess hall.

__________

"I'm going to wait until we get into the city before I decide exactly want were gonna do," Jess said. "This is just a guesstimate. Nothing is for sure. Just remember that, if we get separated for some reason, the rendezvous point is the German base in Kunduz, which is a few klicks north of where we'll be."

"But no matter what we're sticking with the paratroopers until we get into this neighborhood, right?" Brad said as he pointed to a spot on the map in front of them. "The neighborhood where his building is."  
"I hope so," Jess said. She folded up the map. "Just stay alert and watch me."

"Sounds good," said Ray.

"With the extra time until we have to be to the hanger I want you to go over all your equipment again," Jess said. "Make sure it's all working. I don't want to get out there and find out that we have a dead radio or a jammed gun."

"Yes, ma'am," Brad and Ray said at the same time. They then hurried over to their equipment.

The next half hour flew by. Before any of Jess's team knew it they were standing in a hanger with two C-130 jets and half of a company of Army paratroopers. Both Brad and Ray wore military camouflage with only a small black patch on their arms to signal to allies that they were loners. They each had flak jacket on and a Kevlar helmet. Brad had extra ammo and magazines (metal case that holds bullet cartridges) strapped to his flak jacket while Ray carried an extra backpack for his radio. They both had their guns slung over their shoulder (Brad had an M4 and Ray carried a M249 SAW machine gun) and a handgun in the holster on their belt. Lastly, they had deuce gear pouches and holsters strapped to their legs. Both of them looked like fully dressed Marines. Jess looked a little different. Like the other guys she wore a flak jacket, Kevlar helmet, combat boots, her M4, deuce gear, and a black patch but she didn't wear the Marine Corps Combat Utility Uniform (MCCUU) like the other two. She wore her tan cargo pants and brown tank top which was covered by a camouflage-green, zip-up jacket.

The three of them stood in the doorway of the hanger watching the paratroopers as they strapped on about 90 pounds worth of gear, including their parachutes, rucksacks, and weapons.

"Mike-Two-Zero-Nine?"

Jess shifted her vicious "combat" gaze to the man walking towards them.

"Who's asking?" she said coldly.

The man smiled. "Special Intelligence Agent Thomas Rockwell," he said as he held out his hand. "Call me Tommy."

Jess looked at his outstretched hand for a second before looking back up at his face and grinning. "Our friend from the NSA."

"Yes ma'am," Tommy said proudly.

Jess nodded slowly. Tommy waited another fruitless minute before dropping his hand back to his side and looking curiously at Jess.

"You're not here for the jump, are you?" Jess said. It was more of a command than a question.

"No, ma'am," Tommy said and he glanced back at the C-130. "Just here to introduce myself. I landed not too long ago, and I would have come right away,-"  
"I don't need the details," Jess interrupted. "Just making sure you know your place."

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Tommy said politely with a confused look on his face.

"I didn't ask for you, NSA," she said sharply. "I would have done perfectly fine without you. Unfortunately, the Secretary of Defense does not agree, and his word rules. So if I'm forced to have you, I at least get to lay down the rules… We," she gestured towards Ray and Brad, "are the field specialists. You are the intelligence agent. You meet us at bases, tell us what we need to know, and then stay at the base while we go out and do the fun work. Then I don't need to worry about saving your tender, little, cubicle-ridden ass from being shot or blown up."

Tommy attempted to say something but Jess cut him off.

"I'm sure you've had the grown-up, NSA field training and I'm very proud of you for that, but this isn't NSA territory, alright. This isn't 'slip-in, slip-out, find-out-what-we-need-to-know' shit. This is the real shit. This is Grunt only territory. So, do me a favor and stay in your territory so I can do my job like I need to, alright."

She turned and stepped around him and started walking towards the officers of the paratrooper company. Ray and Brad followed but then she stopped a few steps away from Tommy.

"By the way," she said over her shoulder, causing Tommy to spin around to face her. "You call me 'sir'. It's more respectful to a person of my profession." Then she turned back and started walking again.

Brad took one last glance back at Tommy to see him standing dumbstruck, staring back at them.

"You could at least try to be nicer," he whispered to her as they walked.

"But that wouldn't be as much fun, would it?" She flashed him a sinister grin and he laughed.

As they approached the group of officers, Jess gestured for Ray and Brad to stand a few feet back and they complied. She spoke with the officers for a moment before nodding and coming back to Ray and Brad.

"Our equipment is over there," she explained as she gestured towards a small pile of green off to the side. "You've both jumped before so I don't think I'll have to explain much. I'm going to be one of the first few out so there's less chance they'll see me. You two will be in the middle of the order somewhere." She pointed towards one of the officers. "We'll be with Lt. Gracin's platoon so he'll tell you where you need to stand and such. Once you jump try to find me. I want you close so I can separate from the troopers as soon as possible. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," Ray and Brad chanted, like they were really Marines.

Jess grinned. "Good. Bring your equipment over to jet 1765 and get strapped up." Jess turned back around and began talking to the officers again.

Ray and Brad did as they were told. They picked up their equipment and brought it over to the plane Jess instructed them to. They began pulling on their equipment like the paratroopers around them.

As Brad checked his parachute to make sure everything was good, he noticed a young paratrooper watching him. He looked at the paratrooper and gave a small, awkward smile. The trooper smiled back with a smile that stretched across his whole face. He looked like a young child who was visiting the Santa Claus at the mall for the first time.

"Are you with the mercenary?" he asked in a young, barely matured voice.

Brad nodded and turned back to his equipment.

"Private Carl Louiston, from South Carolina," the trooper said as he saluted Brad. Brad cautiously saluted him back.

The Private grinned wider. "I know most of the other men don't like people like you, but I think you're very courageous. They say that you steal their spotlight, but I gotta be honest, I ain't never seen a story about a mercenary saving a mission on the news. I think your very helpful, granted I never really been told what y'all do."

"Thanks," Brad said. He turned back to his equipment. "It's nice to have a fan."

"So are you the lead mercenary?" he asked excitedly. "I heard it was a group of people lead by one mercenary. Well, that at least what the L-T told us."

"No," Brad answered, not looking up from his work this time. "I'm a follower."

"So which one's the lead?"

Brad looked up at the Private for a second and then nodded his head towards Jess, who was now approaching them with her equipment.

"Whoa," the Private said. He swallowed hard as Jess came up on them. She set her equipment down next to Brad.

"How's it goin'?" she asked the Private as she knelt down by her equipment.

"Good," the Private said. She nodded, not noticing how interested the Private seemed in her. She slung her rucksack down from her shoulder and pulled her canteen out of its holster on her belt. She showed it to Brad. "Need some?"

"Yeah," Brad said as he reached to pull his out. He handed it to her.

"Ray?" she called as she took Brad's canteen.

"Yeah, one sec," Ray called back as he dug through his bag. When he finally found his canteen he tossed it over to Jess who took it and started walking towards the water pump just outside the hanger.

The Private next to Brad let out a long, deep, exhale. "You're a pretty lucky guy, sir," he said, "if you don't mind me saying."

Brad smiled and looked back at Jess. Then he looked at the Private. "I guess I am pretty lucky."

__________

The hum of the engine pounded in Brad's ears. He glanced over at the Private sitting next to him, the same Private he had been talking to earlier. The Private stared straight ahead. He tried hard not to look nervous but this was his first jump and his first action. In those first moments of anticipation it's hard not to be nervous because, no matter how long and hard you've trained, you never know what it's really like until you're there.

Brad looked away from the Private and down towards the end where Jess was. She sat with her back straight and her face hard. Then she turned and looked at Brad. They looked at each other for a moment but then were interrupted by a jerk of the plane.

The paratroopers gripped their seats. The Lieutenant of the platoon looked down the rows at each of his men. Brad checked the paratroopers around him to make sure they were still set. The Private next to him look almost twice as nervous as before. His face had gone pure white and his eyes were saucers.

"Private," Brad said trying to get the boys attention. The Private looked at him.

"My older brother died in a plane crash two years ago," the Private said.

"We're gonna be fine," Brad reassured him. "It was probably just a little turbulence."

The Private nodded but his expression didn't change.

"Why join the paratroopers if you don't like planes?" Brad asked.

"I ain't normally afraid of flying," the Private said quietly. "The setting just kinda makes me a little..." His voice trailed off.

Then there was another jerk, a bigger one. Many of the paratroopers shifted greatly in their seats and a few in even fell off of their seats. Brad gripped his seat and looked over at the private. He was gripping his seat so hard his knuckles were white.

Brad looked down the row at Jess. She looked like she was concentrating. There was another large jerk. Brad fell forward and caught himself with his hands. The open jump-door at the end of the plane let in the noise of pops, followed by a high pitched squealing prior to every jerk. The noise was slightly muffled by the engine and the wind, but it was still distinctive and Brad couldn't help but let his mind wander to where he had heard that noise before.

Brad was just pulling himself back into his seat when the pilot spoke over the planes intercom. "Troopers alert." The troopers tried to sit ready-to-go but the jerks continued and it was difficult. Brad noticed the Lieutenant looked concerned, and Brad knew why. They couldn't be near the city yet, it hadn't been long enough.

Then there was the biggest jerk of all. Most of the troopers were thrust out of their seats. A few seconds later the red light near the jump-door lit up, signaling the troopers to prepare to jump.

Immediately the troopers tried to stand upright and hook themselves to the line above them. It was difficult seeing as the plane jerked and swerved often. After Brad managed to stand up and get himself hooked, he began checking his equipment. The troopers, starting in the back, tapped the trooper in front of them on the shoulder to let them know that they were ready. Instead of going quickly, like usual, the check was often held up because one trooper was still trying to stand. Finally, though, they got all the way to the front and Lieutenant pressed a button on a control panel on the plane to signal the pilot that they were set to jump.

Then, suddenly, there was a large jerk and immediately after it Brad was thrown back into his seat by a wave of hot air. He stayed draped over the seat with his arms over his head for a minute before he turned around and looked at the opposite side of the plane. A part of the wall of the plane was black and in flames and quickly ripping and falling away.

Then the red light quickly changed to green, and the Lieutenant moved towards the doorway.

"Let's go, boys," the Lieutenant called. The noise of the plane made it impossible for anyone farther than a few meters away to hear what he said. Then, the Lieutenant thrust himself out the door and into "the shit."

Not long after, the next man went out the door, and then Jess, and then the man behind her. Man after man threw himself out the door and fell towards the earth. A few men hesitated at the door but they always went out, usually with a little encouragement from the man behind him.

Then, Brad's private was up to go. He looked out the door and down towards the green and brown far below. He didn't move.

"Private!" Brad called to him. "Private, we have to get out of here!"

The Private stayed fast.

"Private, get the fuck out of the plane!"

Private snapped back to his senses. He glanced back at Brad before jumping out of the door and letting gravity take him where he needed to be.

Then Brad. As soon as the Private was out he counted down five seconds and then jumped himself. He let himself free-fall for only a couple seconds before pulling the chute. He only heard the blood pumping in his ears as he pulled on his parachute controls so he would land in the open field with the rest of the platoon. He looked out to see they were still quite a distance from the city. And then, just to the west of the city, was an artillery battery shooting up into the sky at them.

As Brad got closer to the ground he braced himself. His feet hit the ground hard and he fell back onto his butt. Then his parachute came down on him. He quickly threw it off of himself and un-strapped it and its carrying bag. Then he ran over to the line of tall, straggly bushes that Jess and many of the man from the platoon hid. He ran low and once he got close he threw himself down and rolled into the bushes. He quickly sat up with his back to the bushes and his hand on his gun.

"Jesus Christ," Brad said as he breathed heavily. "What the hell happened?"

"We're not entirely sure," Jess said calmly and she crouched on one knee behind the bushes with her gun pointed over them. "That artillery battery started shooting at us when we were 30 klicks out."

"That couldn't have been spontaneous, then," Brad said as his breathing slowed. "We were way too far out."

"I know," Jess said in a hollow voice.

"How do you think they found out?" Brad said.

"I don't know." Jess looked around. "Where's Ray?"

"I don't know," Brad answered. "He was towards the end, I couldn't see him." He looked around the green field but it was difficult to tell who was who. There were too many and all were too far to see much.

Brad looked up back up at the plane. The right wing was hanging by a few shreds of metal and wire and the huge scorch mark that Brad had seen from the inside was burning wildly causing a hole to form and grow quickly. Brad saw the pilot and co-pilot eject just before the plane got hit head on by an artillery round. The C-130 was suddenly a fiery ball of metal plummeting towards the ground.

"Don't worry," Jess said, also looking at the plane. "Everyone had to be out by then."

Brad turned back to the field. After a minute he recognized one of the camouflaged men

"There," Brad pointed to Ray. Jess turned her head to look. Ray threw himself onto the ground and rolled right into the bushes. He stayed on the ground breathing hard.

"Holy Fuck!" he breathed. "That was intense."

Jess smiled and turned back to watching the road beyond the bushes.

"That was pretty close," Brad said. "You're lucky you got out."

"I know," Ray said as he started to sit up. "I think the ass of my camies got singed."

Brad laughed quietly and Jess smiled wider.

"What happened?" Ray asked.

"We'll find out later," Jess answered.

The conversation was interrupted by the Lieutenant.

"So, mercenary, what's your plan?"

"I still want to stick with you guys until we at least get into the city," Jess said, "if that's alright."

"It's fine with me, but the actual act of getting in just became a lot more difficult," the Lieutenant said. "We're basically going to have to walk in. This city may not be very strong but they're not going to just open the doors for us."

"I know," Jess said. She turned to Brad and Ray. "Watch the road for a second."

Brad and Ray adjusted themselves so they were kneeling with their guns pointed over the bushes.

Jess turned around to face the Lieutenant. "Do you know what happened to the rest of the company?"

"Yeah," he answered. "I saw First Platoon land about fifty meters east of us. The Captain was with them, and he called to let us know that we should stay here and the rest will come meet up with us. Second Platoon was a little farther away and they jumped early so they'll be coming from that direction. Fourth Platoon I'm not so sure but the captain said he knew where they were."

"So everyone's coming here?" Jess asked.

"Yes."

"What about Echo Company coming in from the North on foot?"

"They won't be at the city for another hour, I believe."

"They could be a lot of help. If both companies charge the city at the same time from opposite ends it will split up their defense force, making it easier for us to get in. And they won't shoot that artillery into their precious city so we'll only have to worry about small arms fire."

"I'll try and get them on the radio then," the Lieutenant said. "See if we can synchronize that."

"Okay," Jess said. "If we can do that the only real big thing we're going to have to worry about is getting to the city without getting killed by that artillery."

"We can do that," the Lieutenant said. He made to leave but Jess stopped him.

"Do you know if everyone made it out of the plane?"

"Everyone made it out," he said, "but Cpl. Scott got wounded when the right side engine blew up. He got out but his wounds were too bad…he wasn't able to pull his chute." The Lieutenant looked somber.

"I'm sorry, sir," Jess said.

"He served a tour here a year ago," the Lieutenant said quietly. "He was too tough for his own good." The Lieutenant got up and walked back to his station.


End file.
